


Distorted Diesels: the Stories from Behind Closed Shed Doors

by LucielleintheSky1987



Category: Distorted Diesels by Missluckychan29, sentient trains - Fandom
Genre: Distorted Diesels, Multi, Sentient Trains, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucielleintheSky1987/pseuds/LucielleintheSky1987
Summary: While the title implies that all of this takes place behind shed doors, it doesn't.These are the chapters of the Distorted Diesel Universe Series (Distorted Diesels, Distorted Diesels Continued, Young Zoey, and The Vagabond Bunny) deemed beyond the PG-14A rating of the normal series.These chapters include sexuality, nudity, and are pretty much just an excuse two build couple relationships through X Rated intimacy.But also they can have far more serious subject matter like suicide attempts and standard violence or dark situations like being held as a prisoner for no reason.It's a mixed bag of adult themesAll characters mentioned in this are my characters, unless otherwise notedSo, if you're not an adult, please READ THE INITIAL RUN OF THE STORIES ONLY. And if you are an adult, and want to know more information, go check out the initial series through my AO3 page.Anyways, without further ado, here's the chapters I couldn't post on dA because they're too raunchy and fucky.
Relationships: Angie/Sapphirra (Distorted Diesels by Missluckychan29), Lesbian - Relationship, Malcolm/Lottie (Distorted Diesels by Missluckychan29, Marina/Penelope (Distorted Diesels by Missluckychan29, Mildred/Sandra (Distorted Diesels by Missluckychan29), Oceana/Lydia (Distorted Diesels by Missluckychan29)
Kudos: 3





	1. Mildred and Sandra; a First and Wonderful News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred is depressed she can't have kids, so Sandra helps her feel much better.
> 
> All characters in this chapter are my OCs

Mildred sulked as she read the brochure over about humanoid engines.  
"Can you believe this, Sandra?" The humanoid F-Unit passenger diesel complained, "This says 'Humanoid Engine anatomy is incapable of sexual reproduction as it is biologically impossible.' It's like they don't WANT us engines to make more engines!" The mahogany haired woman huffed as she threw down the pamphlet onto her coffee table, "They know I want a child... Yet they deny us it."

Sandra came over to the sofa and sat beside her lover and soothed gently, "Mildred, I... I'm sorry... I know you were excited about having a baby."

"Despite the unsettling fact I'd have to sleep with Claud, I would've been so happy to have a child," Mildred sighed as she looked out the apartment window towards the tracks that ran along side Higgins. 

The humanoid RS3 held her curvy girlfriend tightly from the side and soothed, "It unsettles me that you would've had to sleep with him. I mean... He's one of the few guy Royal Hudsons."

"He's your father-figure, Sandy.... It would've been disgusting!" Mildred remarked, she would've only done it so the child she wish she could've had would look like it was of both her and Sandra.

Mildred looked to her girlfriend and kissed her on the left cheek softly before she was let out of the hug. She sighed, slumping slightly, "Sandra... what ever will we do?"

Sandra wanted so badly to cheer up Mildred, she couldn't stand to see her lover and favourite client this way. She offered before she kissed Mildred back on the hand, "Would you like me to do your nails to make you feel better?"

"You're so sweet, love, but I don't think this is something ruby-red-slipper nail polish could fix."

Sandra offered with a soft smile, "I could draw you a warm bath and make you some tea?"

"I already did my nightly lotions, I can't wash them off."

"Oops, Sorry, I forgot, Mil," the blonde woman apologized before she resumed pondering what she could do to make her love feel better.  
She got a thought in her mind and softly whispered to Mildred, "What if we... did something the brochure says is impure?"

"Touch ourselves? Isn't that undignified and unlady like?" Mildred stated, she had been taught by her parental figures that any form of pleasure for an engine was taboo and immoral.

Sandra admitted without any shame, "Mildred, we have desires and urges. Yes humans built us and tell us what to do with our bodies, but in the end it's our choice. If we want to feel good, we are allowed to feel good."

The curvier woman looked to her girlfriend before asking, "Who taught you about this? Can engines even do anything.... taboo?"

Sandra remarked, "I accidentally rolled in on Aunt Lottie and her engineer one night when getting home late," she chuckled as she admitted, "Mind you I can never unsee it.... So what do you say?"

Mildred thought a bit, she felt awful, and anything that would make her feel better would be a major bonus in her books. She smiled to her girlfriend and excitedly remarked, "Yes, but let us never tell a soul."

Sandra locked the door to the apartment and then grabbed a cucumber from the counter and began heading to the bedroom.

Mildred followed along and asked, "Is that why a cucumber goes missing and shows up in the trash sometimes?"

"I.... yes..." 

Mildred chuckled as she followed her lover to their bedroom, she was game for this, despite that she didn't know what Sandy was going to do with that cucumber.

The two got to the room and shut the door and closed the blinds.

Sandra set down the cucumber and put on a record of jazz so the two wouldn't be heard. This was the first time she'd ever undress in front of Mildred. She carefully unbuttoned her yellow and maroon blouse before she draped it gently over the chair of their vanity. The freckled blonde next gently pulled off her grey pencil skirt and her grey pantie-hose.

The humanoid F-Unit began to feel a little flustered and fanned herself slightly. She asked yearningly, "Please continue."

Sandra giggled softly before she unhooked her bra and dropped it on the floor.

Mildred couldn't help but stare at Sandra's unbound bosom. She walked up to Sandra and asked curiously, "May I touch them, love?"

The blonde woman took her lover's hands and placed them on her chest, breathing in slightly so the humanoid FP7 feel her hand slightly sink down into the softness of her chest.

"Golly, those feel nice."

Sandra softly asked, before she began to take off her pearl necklace, "Would you like to get undressed too?"

Mildred stopped touching Sandra's chest and stopped Sandra from taking off her pearls, she asked lovingly, "If I do, could you leave your pearls on, please?"

Whenever a humanoid engine wore pearls, it was a symbol of status and wealth, and for Mildred, perhaps, it was a turn on.

Sandra smiled and responded before she kissed her lover, "As you wish." She slid off her bloomers and got on the bed to watch Mildred undress while taking the bobby-pins out of her hair to undo her voluminous partial updo.

Mildred took a deep breath before she began to take off her clothes. She had never undressed with anyone watching before.  
First, her red dress with the little white polka dots was unzipped and draped over the chair too. She slipped off her bloomers and unhooked her brassier exposing her noticeably smaller chest than Sandra's, while still leaving on just the pearl earrings that she got from Sandy on their third date.

"How does it feel, Mil?" Sandra asked as she welcomed her lover to the bed with her.

"Wonderful," Mildred huffed, now this time flustered and excited. Laying down on the bed beside her lover.

Sandra got out of the drawer of the nightstand some personal lubrication she had gotten a prescription for to combat 'dryness'. She smiled as she put some on the cucumber. She asked softly to her girlfriend, "Are you comfortable with me doing this?" the cucumber ready in her hand to be slid into Mildred's virgin labia.

Mildred was a little concerned, but she was eager to experience it. She nodded 

Sandra kissed Mildred softly on the cheek and remarked, "Just let me know if you want to stop."

Before Sandra could even start, Mildred interrupted, "Are there other methods other than... putting stuff inside me?" She wasn't keen on insertion.

Sandra put aside the lubricated elongated green gourd and softly remarked, "I could touch you."

Mildred's face flushed pink at the thought, she fanned herself as she asked eagerly, "I want that, please."

Sandra straddled her girlfriend's legs before she began kissing Mildred's chest softly, marking up the grey breasts with pale pink lipstick marks. She slid her right hand down to Mildred's labia and ran her index and middle finger along the lips.

"Oh sweet mercy!" Mildred exclaimed as she gripped the quilt on the bed, she tilted her head back and breathed out in shock when her clitoris was found.

Sandra traced her fingers around the little round sensory point on her girlfriend. She pressed down on it gently, looking up to Mildred before asking, "That feel alright?"

Mildred shook in shock, stammering in pleasure, "B-bless my s-soul... Golly th-that's good!"

Sandra got herself off Mildred, still causing her girlfriend to squirm with pleasure from touching her clit, she slid her left hand behind Mildred's right knee and began rubbing it.

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" The humanoid GMD diesel exclaimed, jumping slightly. She felt a rush through out her body alike the one time her MU cable carried a power surge to her, but this was far more pleasurable. She breathed out pleadingly, "Sandra, Sandra please stop... I'm about to exhaust!"

Sandra stopped and saw that Mildred's labia had leaked a little. She gently wiped away the quim and asked with a smile, "How was that?"

Mildred looked to her girlfriend and stated excitedly, "I want to do that again sometime!"

The blonde responded with a smile, "Would you like to watch me do something with the cucumber?"

"I actually do, if.. if that's alright, love."

Sandra got off the bed bringing with her the cucumber, she walked over to her old vanity chair and sat down on it. She no longer used this one for clients as it didn't match the vanity. She winked to Mildred before she sat exposing her labia. She slid the cucumber into her entrance, letting out a sigh of pleasure. She pushed it deeper softly letting out a sound of arousal. She gripped the end of the narrow gourd and began moving it up and down to simulate the feeling of being penetrated. Despite Sandra being a lesbian, she fancied insertion.

Mildred rubbed the back of her knee discretely as she watched Sandra masturbate. Her face was pink with pleasure and arousal.

The humanoid RS3 sighed out as she thrust deep, "Oh, gosh, Mil!" With her free hand, she gripped one of the arms of the chair. She closed her eyes, trying to go deeper.  
Her brilliantly blue eyes opened to see Mildred now standing before her.

"May I take over?" Mildred asked as she took a hold of the cucumber.

Sandra pulled her right hand away and pleaded, "Yes! I want that, please, Mildred?"

The red-head gently worked the cucumber in her girlfriend's vagina, intentionally trying to get Sandra to call out her name or sigh.

"Mmmm... Oh Mil, oh gosh, oh goodness!" Sandra exclaimed, gripping the chair's arms, breathing heavily.

Mildred, slid her left hand into Sandra's higher labia and after a few seconds found her lover's clit and started rubbing it the way Sandra had rubbed the humanoid FP7's.

The blonde closed her eyes and shook before she gushed quim all over the seat of the old chair she used to use for beauty stuff. She panted heavily.

Mildred pulled her hands back and she worriedly stammered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you exhaust all over th..."

"Mil, that was wonderful, that's supposed to happen," Sandra panted before pulled out the dripping cucumber and sat up right.

The record had come to an end, and the two now could hear the telephone ringing in the kitchen.

Mildred hurriedly threw on a house coat and hurried to the kitchen to take the call, catching it on the last ring.  
She answered promptly, "Jones and Flores residence, Mildred speaking."

"Mildred Jones? Hi, I'm glad I got a hold of you,"  
it was the Arlington Yard Manager. 

"Hello, was there any issue with my work today, boss?" She responded into the receiver.

He laughed and responded, "Goodness, no, Mildred, you are a real gem. But I need to ask you a really big favour."

"I'm all ears, sir."

He remarked happily to Mildred, "We know you and Sandra are wonderful role models to the newer generation of diesels arriving, so I was wondering if you could help look out for a young GMD diesel who recently let us know of a factory error."

"I don't quite follow, sir," Mildred remarked as she fidgeted with the coiled phone cord.

"We want you and Sandra to teach an engine how to be a proper young lady."

Mildred excitedly remarked, "I get to have a daughter?"

"A niece actually, her corrected name is Zoey L. I want you and Sandra to come have a formal meet-up with her tomorrow morning by Weston Shops."

Mildred remarked happily, "We won't let you down."

"Great! She's a GMD GP30 numbered 8201. Take care now." 

"Thank you, you too," Mildred stated before she hung up the receiver. She hurried to the bedroom where Sandra was still basking in the after glow. She exclaimed excitedly, "Sandy, love, my prayers have been more or less answered!"

Sandra looked confusedly at her girlfriend and inquired, "What do you mean, Mil?"

"We're going to have a niece to teach about all the wonderful things about being a woman." Mildred's eyes welled up with tears of joy. She went over to the chair and scooped up Sandra in her arms and kissed her all over. 

"We're going to be aunties!" Sandra remarked excitedly before she looked at her exposed bosom and responded with a sheepish laugh, "Guess we won't be able to do this as often then."

Mildred responded, "We'll find a way!"

The two got dressed and started thinking up plans on how to be the best aunts the little diesel, that they'd be soon looking after, could ever have.


	2. Zoey's first and last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey, during her first year as an adult diesel, decides to explore her sexuality going off of her romantic attractions.
> 
> All characters, excluding the Zoey's briefly mentioned sister, in this chapter are my OCs
> 
> warning, this chapter has attempted r/ape.
> 
> Cassidy
> 
> <https://sta.sh/016pyew6jrjv>

A beautiful Dominion Day meant that the engines of Arlington Yard didn't have to work, which meant a certain beautiful GP30 was able to just relax instead of work. She was just passing through with her sister on their way out from Vancouver to Montreal to show the ropes to some new diesels from Montreal Locomotive Works, which made her happy since a change in management at Arlington meant engines would be straight up worked until they were exhausted and otherwise straight up abused.

She looked in the mirror of the bathroom of her Aunt Sandra's apartment, using a teasing comb to fix her wild and poofy ringlets after the nap she took. The humanoid diesel smiled, exposing her slight overbite as she remarked to herself, "Lookin' good, Zoe!" She adjusted her necklace and round framed glasses, feeling proud of herself.  
Recently Zoey had started dating someone out west and hadn't seen her for a while, but she'd be coming into the city tonight on a passenger train, and Zoey was ready to show her girlfriend around her home town, maybe catch a movie, and go out for a nice meal.

Sandra called out from the kitchen, "Zoey, sweetie, do you want me to do your hair before Cassidy's train arrives?"

Cassidy, that name made Zoey's heart flutter, that MLW 424 could make Zoey's most lonely days into the sunniest ones. The brunette opened the door of the washroom and called out, "No thanks, I've done as good as I can. She likes it extra poofy."

Sandra ran down the hall, only 6 years ago was her niece a shy little girl who was insecure, now had become a brilliant and strong woman, she looked at her now tall niece and remarked, "Oh I wish Mildred was in town to see you all grown up."

Zoey fixed her Canadian Pacific tunic a bit and pulled up her blue jeans as she stated, "Gosh, I wish she was too. She'd be so proud of me. Going on my first non-working date!" 

Sandra hugged Zoey trying not to cry to keep her mascara from running, she happily suggested, "Bring her by later, I want to see her!"

"Trust me, Auntie, I promise I will," Zoey said as she hugged back. After the hug, she grabbed her leather messenger bag, put on her favourite pair of flats and headed out, eager to meet up with her girlfriend.

Cassidy had just gotten off the Super Continental at the Station at Main and Broadway. The humanoid Montreal-built diesel wanted to take the lazy way out to Winnipeg and now she was here. Finally, she would get to spend non-working hours with Zoey. The off duty orange-red turtleneck short dress of the humanoid engine hugged the humanoid blonde's body as she walked off the train. She looked about the platform, her purple eyes scanning the crowd for the familiar 'chocolate cotton-candy' hairdo of her girlfriend.

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked cheerfully behind the blonde.

Cassidy turned around and she was eye to eye with her Zoey who had brought a bouquet of yellow roses. She excitedly exclaimed, "ZOE! My lovely carrot cake!"

The brunette kissed the humanoid MLW on the nose and lovingly remarked, "I've missed you so, my Quebec Rose, so much so I brought you some."

Cassidy giggled as she accepted the flowers from her girlfriend, softly remarking, "Gosh, Zoe, never ever change, you're a total sweetheart."

Zoey turned a little pink. In her left hand she took Cassidy's small suitcase, and in the right she took Cassidy's free hand before they began their journey downstairs.

The two caught up a bit on what gossip they had heard around the rail yards during their venture downstairs and to a taxi.

The cab driver looked back to the two girls and asked, "Where to?"

Zoey responded, "78 Euclid, please and thank you."

"Euclid it is!"

Cassidy glanced sideways at Zoey and asked curiously, still holding her roses, "Why Euclid? Weren't we supposed to go to RedTop for lunch and catch a movie at the Met?"

"Yes, but I really want you to meet my Aunt Sandra. She's always wanted me to bring home a girlfriend to meet."

"Ah, yes and then I'm sure you could show me your childhood bedroom and model trains and dollies right?" Cassidy teased.

Zoey remarked back with joking snark, "Just for that you don't get to have one of my custom RS3s."

When they got to the apartment, they hadn't opened the door yet and the smell of apple crisp hung heavily in the air outside the door.

Zoey opened the door and was greeted by Aunt Mildred, who had just come off work and was still in her blue and yellow Via business dress.

"We're so proud of you, sweetheart!" the humanoid FP7 exclaimed as she hugged her niece extremely tightly.

Cassidy let out a chuckle, seeing how adorable Zoey's aunts were.

Lottie called out from the living room, "Is that Zoey?" before she hurried over with a camera and snapped a photo once Mildred had let go of Zoey.

"You three are making a big fuss over this," the brunette laughed, "You're embarrassing me in front of Cass."

Sandra approached as she took off some oven mitts, she welcomed friendily, "Cassidy, you can come inside if you'd like."

The blonde entered the apartment, slightly giggling at how sweet Zoey's family unit was.

Marina was in the living room, her once bleached bob now grown out to be about chest length and half ginger. She had been over to help Lottie with a project and she looked up from her sewing before she ran over to Zoey and gave her a tight hug, "Zoe!"

Zoey hugged Marina and exclaimed, "You look so cool now with that blonde grown out, holy shit!"

Mildred minded with a laugh, "Language, young lady..." Zoey didn't care.

The ginger asked, "So, how's your Canadian Adventure? You're not being worked to death like the rest of us, right?"

"Pfft nah, it's nothing too hard."

"So who's your arm candy?" Marina teased before she noticed the number embroidered on the humanoid MLW 424's skirt. She exclaimed as she shook Zoey slightly byt the shoulders, "YOU'RE DATING A CLASS LEADER?! Damn! You go girl!"

Cassidy was about to say something when Sandra gave her a slice of apple crisp. She took a look at Sandra more and asked, "I helped you once with short-line switching when you went out to Montreal two years ago, right?"

"That's right! Cass Blanchet, right? Goodness, I guess it's kind of a small world."

The humanoid diesel numbered 4200 accepted the apple crumble and tried some with the teaspoon on the plate. Cassidy daintily had another spoon before she responded, "This is so good! Could you give me the recipe sometime?"

Mildred interrupted the conversation by cheekily asking to the 424, "So how'd you meet my niece?"

Zoey and Cassidy responded in unison with a laugh, "Like all engines do, at work!"

The humanoid engines in the apartment chuckled at the joke.

Zoey remarked, "Anyways, I'm sorry to leave this little party you threw for me and Cass, but we have a date to go on." She headed for the door as she continued, "We will be back later."

Cassidy finished her apple crumble and put the dishes in the sink before she headed out with Zoey, she bid friendily, "It was nice meeting you all."

After Zoey put the suitcase in the bedroom, the young couple left and headed down to the street where Patricia, a humanoid RS23, had dropped off a blue and white VW Van for the two to use.

Cassidy asked in surprise as she approached the VW bus, "Is this your ride?"

"My sister and I use it mostly when we come back into town," Zoey answered proudly as she started up the shared van, it shook as it started, making the brunette hesitate to put the vehicle into drive to let it warm up for a couple seconds. 

The two humanoid diesels were now on their way to a nice lunch in Saint Boniface, the French sector of Winnipeg.

Cassidy leaned her head on Zoey's shoulder thinking about how nice the day was going.

After a short drive up the waterfront that was lined with factories and boat docks, and heading through some industrial streets to get to the Provencher Street Bridge, heading over it and down Tache past the large St. Boniface Hospital.

The blonde humanoid diesels looked up at the grand old building, and asked, "So that's where humans get mended right?"

Zoey laughed and answered as she glanced over at it, "I guess so, William's triplets were born there about a year ago when I passed through town and they got me to do some switching like old times. I remember hurrying him to the hospital when he got the news."

"Well, I don't like the look of it... It's so.... massive and imposing and it looks like it reeks of bleach."

The brunette adjusted her glasses as she stopped at a light just past the hospital remarking, "Well, humans and us are different, Cass. They're more susceptible to ailments."

Cassidy chuckled as she took out a blue metred dose inhaler, she bleakly remarked, "Except for me... I just got lucky that my own air intake could kill me at any moment."

"Cass, I know being asthmatic isn't great but I am really sure it can't kill you. Engines CAN survive without breathing as humans for longer than humans themselves. And you have me. I could rush you to this bleachy nightmare if need be," Zoey responded, a teasing smile came out at the end of her statement.

The humanoid MLW remarked as she saw the traffic light turn green before the van started to move again, "Ha, ha... Soooo funny, Zoe." The eyes of the MLW diesel went wide and she remarked, "I think I forgot the roses in the taxi."

Zoey reassured gently, "No worries, Cass. I could get you a new bouquet."

After a couple minutes more of driving, the two were at the diner on Saint Mary's Road. The brown eyed humanoid GP30 looked to her MLW 424 girlfriend and asked, "Now we have a problem, who is going to open the door through an act of chivalry, seeing as we're both the girlfriend."

Cassidy and Zoey laughed a bit and reached across to the others door and opened it, the two sneaking a quick kiss before hopping out of the car, running to the opposite side and closing the doors simultaneously before they said in unison, a laugh in both their voices, "How nice of you. Thank you." 

The two humanoid diesels walked up to the diner, Cassidy getting the door for Zoey as the two headed in to grab a spot at the counter, Zoey's favourite place to sit.

A greek fellow came up to Zoey and remarked with a smile, "Well, Well, Mildred's girl. Haven't seen you in ages."

Zoey responded back innocently, "Work out of town keeps me away, George, but when I was coming back to town with my gal pal, and I wanted her to try some of the best food in town."

George looked to Cassidy, thinking about how the skinny creature probably needed more meat on her bones and asked to the humanoid MLW, "So then, what you fixin for?"

"I'm not sure", the bespectacled blonde responded before she looked to the menu above on the wall, "Maybe a caesar salad?"

Zoey patted Cassidy on the back and coaxed gently, "It's ok, Cass, you can eat something more than just a salad."

George asked to Zoey, "How about you? The usual?"

Zoey nodded.

"What's the usual?"

Before Zoey could answer, George responded to the Montreal diesel, "Two fried pieces of chicken- hold the coleslaw, a veggie gyro, some fries with a pinch of seasoning salt, and a chocolate malt."

Cassidy looked in surprise at Zoey, and asked, "Heck, that sounds good. I'll get the same, George, but could I have a vanilla shake instead?"

George remarked, "Sure thing, blondie." He jotted down the order and put the page through to the kitchen, calling out "Ey, Gus! Look who's come by!" 

Gus peeked from the kitchen window and greeted cheerily, "Hello again, Zoey. It's been a while. I see you have a friend with you. Is she a diesel too?"

Cassidy responded with a friendly smile and a nod.

"Well then, it's nice to meet another locomotive. You're one of the many railroad patrons we get. Anyways, don't you girls worry, I'll have this order up before you can recite the first 2 pages of the railway safety handbook." 

And with that, Gus began to work on the cooked part of the meal, while George prepared the shakes for the two girls.

George, once he had finished making the milkshakes, slid them down the counter.

Zoey caught hers as she had done many times before, she looked over to see Cassidy clumsily try to catch the milkshake, but it started to tip over. Zoey, despite having froze for a few seconds, reacted and stopped the shake from toppling off the counter, only losing a small bit of shake and the maraschino cherry that was on top.

Cassidy thanked Zoey with an embarrassed smile on her face before she took a sip of her vanilla malt.

During lunch, Cassidy, when sipping her milkshake, thought about Zoey, her cheeks turning a little rosy as she imagined her straw and shake to be something else entirely.

Zoey looked to her girlfriend as she put a small splash of white vinegar on her fries, she asked concernedly, "Cass, are you alright? Do you need your puffer?"

Cassidy choked on her milkshake as she was snapped back to reality, causing Zoey to pat the MLW's back firmly to help Cassidy catch her breath.

Once she was able to stop choking, she looked to Zoey and softly remarked, "Thanks, you're a real lifesaver, Zoe," before she focused on eating instead, putting aside her dirty thoughts.

The two, after finishing lunch, and Zoey paying her tab, got back into the van and headed for the Met Theatre over by Eatons Department Store.

However, the two missed their chance, arriving a minute too late, missing the showing of Chastity, and with another movie not being shown for another few hours.

"I'm so sorry if I made us late," The humanoid GP30 apologized, feeling bad for not driving fast enough.

Cassidy shrugged and reassured gently, "I'm sure there's something else we could do."

The two got back into the van and Cassidy sighed, thinking out loud, "It's a shame it's not night, I would so love to show you something I learned how to do back in the Quebec City yards."

Zoey raised an eyebrow as she put her seatbelt on, asking slightly dumbfoundedly, "Okay, but why would you need it to be night? I'm sure you could teach me some switching tricks regardless of time."

Cassidy explained with a nervous laugh, "Well, the yard would be less busy, and it's not something for everyone to see..."

Zoey, who was still not catching onto the sexual connotations, responded with, "I guess you're right. If it's a secret, it's probably best if there's not many around to see."

The blonde sighed, she just wanted to be alone with Zoey, but she'd be sleeping at the apartment and that wouldn't enable even the human form variant of notching. She got an idea and asked curiously, "Is there any where we could go that would be private? Just you and me?"

"There's the old engineer bunk house at the end of the yard. They've yet to demolish it or turn it into an office."

Cassidy exclaimed happily, "Let's go there. I want to see it."

Zoey responded confusedly as she started the van and began driving, "It's just an old concrete building with a kitchen, 7 bedrooms, and two bathrooms. It's nothing exciting."

The MLW was insistent as she put on her seatbelt.

"I want to still see it. Please, Zoey?"

Zoey, still confused, agreed and began driving to the Canadian Pacific yard to help satiate what the brunette perceived as her girlfriend's curiosity.

As the two pulled up to the old building, Zoey looked to Cassidy, asking curiously, "So, why do you want us to be alone together? Did you just want to see a movie so we could kiss and hug in the dark while surrounded by oblivious strangers?" She looked at the door and explained, "Because I mean, this is actually the perfect place for that."

Cassidy responded, "Yeah, and this will be better. We could cuddle in a bed."

Zoey smiled at the thought and got out of the van as she took the key out of the ignition, Cassidy following the humanoid GP30 to the door of the old rest house.

The brunette opened the door and looked around, seeing no one was home and no trace of any one having used this place within the last few days as the shag carpet still didn't have any imprints from shoes or feet and looked freshly vacuumed, with the vacuum stood up beside the door.

The MLW was excited. She finally could get into Zoey's jeans and have a wonderful time doing so. She followed Zoey along to one of the nicer bedrooms, her humanoid heart beating with anticipation.

Zoey entered the room, threw off her shoes and plopped down on the soft bed. She stretched out and said in a relieved tone, "Ahhh... beds, I've missed them so much in my travels."

Cassidy took off her white stylish cotton blazer as well as her turtle-necked dress, before she took off her shoes and accompanied Zoey on the bed.

The brunette looked at her girlfriend with an expression of confusion as she asked, "Why did you take your clothes off?"

Cassidy ignored the question and asked her own.

"Zoey, would you be open to biting me?"

Annoyedly, the humanoid GMD answered, "I get it... I have fangs like a vampire, but I'm not going to bite you."

Cassidy was getting annoyed and she sat upright and started to try to pull off Zoey's tunic.

Zoey pulled back from the MLW and exclaimed, "Cassidy! I don't understand what's going on."

The blonde got irritated and hissed, "I'm trying to make you feel good. Now let me take your clothes off."

The humanoid 424 pulled off Zoey's tunic and looked at the humanoid GP30's chest. Two beautiful B cup breasts, their pale grey skin looking as virgin as Zoey was, held in a beautiful ocean blue bra. 

Zoey pulled away and remarked, "I don't know if I want to do this."

Cassidy coaxed with a smile, "Come on, maybe if I fondle your breasts your 'MU Cable' will go upright."

"... That's literally impossible!" Zoey shouted, not realizing that her humanoid variant of an MU cable couldn't experience any sensation would be deemed as a malfunction or error.

The blonde was irritated even more, growling angrily, "WAIT SO YOU CAN'T GET AN ERRECTION?" She stared in disgust at her coworker and got off the bed. She took a few minutes to reassess the situation before she started pulling at Zoey's jeans. She demanded, "Fine, put it in me. Just take off your pants and put it in me."

Zoey, swiftly with both her legs, pushed Cassidy away gently, before she stood up and remarked sternly, "NO! Don't you get it?! I can't have sex. I DON'T WANT SEX! Don't ever touch me again. DON'T EVER EVEN TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

Cassidy yelled back, "Oh, really, I'm not the broken one!"

The GP30 defended back sternly, "Yeah well, at least I'm not 14 steps behind when it comes to understanding. You still think I could AND WOULD do anything with you after I ASKED YOU TO STOP?!"

"OH HERE WE GO WITH THE DUMB BLONDE SHIT! I ALREADY GET THAT FROM EVERYONE ELSE BACK OUT WEST!"

"It's NOT 'DUMB BLONDE' YOU have NO RESPECT for what I WANT TO DO WITH MY BODY! EMPHASIS ON MY!" 

Zoey was fed up, took her tunic back, put it back on and stormed out of the room. She called back, "And don't even think about following me, Cass. I don't want you around."

"I WOULDN'T WANT TO, YOU'RE A SAD EXCUSE FOR A GIRL ANYWAYS..." Cassidy screamed.

Zoey lost it, she came back in the room and said severely, "I am Zoey Selene Krolik... I am a woman despite not having a puella gear, and I deserve respect. If you cannot respect my gender and pronouns, even if you're not around me, I WILL be defended by our coworkers and you will be hushed."

With that, Zoey turned on her heel, put her shoes back on, flipped her head of large poofy chocolate wild ringlets and stormed out of the old building, got into her van and drove home. 

When Zoey got back to the apartment, she ran to her room, tears streaming down her face, and plopped down on her bed.

Mildred and Sandra hurried to Zoey's room to see what the matter was.

Sandra asked as she knocked on the door frame, "What's wrong, bunny-bun?"

Zoey sniffled and let out a little mutter.

Mildred entered the room and asked softly as she rubbed her niece's back, "Oh dear, did you get hurt?"

Zoey raised her head from the pillow and whined in a lost voice, "Cassidy tried to molest me..."

Sandra entered the room and also rubbed Zoey's back and soothed, "Oh, Zoe... I'm so sorry she was a bad apple. That's so horrible."

Zoey interrupted, she hiccuped slightly as she talked, "I don't have a girlfriend anymore... A-and... s-she... s-she called me a fake giiiiirl." She wept as she put her face back down into the pillow.

Mildred offered, "Should I have my cousins take her down?"

Sandra looked sternly at her wife before she soothed to Zoey, "Now, now, sweetie, it'll be ok. I promise. And, you are a real girl. We raised you to be a proper lady."

"If she can't respect that, then she's not a real girl," Mildred reassured, "And, Sandy and I can make sure she stays in Montreal. We promise, we won't let that horrid woman lay a finger on you anymore. Also after dinner I'll drop her suitcase at the station so she can pick it up from there instead."

Zoey rolled onto her side and looked up at her aunts, her voice wavered as she asked, "... Are there going to be more bad girls before I find the one?"

Sandra reassured, "While there might be, I know you'll find Miss Right some day, Zoe. I found Mildred, after all."

Mildred helped her niece sit up right and she offered gently, "We made carrot soup and garlic bread. Would you like to have some and we could talk more if you'd like?"

Zoey nodded, smiling weakly before she headed with her aunts to the kitchen to have a comfort meal.


	3. Nellie's Incident Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not that this one is NSFW for the reasons of the other chapters, but it mentions subjects of a sexual
> 
> PA means Psychological Age

Zoey was booting up her computer at her desk one sunny fall morning at her office at the GWWD head office, happy that Nellie would be working at CP today with Angie so she knew Nellie was safe from being exposed to the abuse from Slade and Tracy.

The door of the former station opened and in walked a postal worker. He looked to Zoey and asked curiously, "Zoey Krolik, correct?"

Zoey glanced from her computer and remarked, "Over here, in this office."

The Postal worker approached with a box, roughly the size of a box of a half dozen donuts. He placed the box on one part of the desk and got Zoey to sign a slip before he handed her some envelopes, and then he left.

"Thank you," Zoey called out before she examined the box. 

'ENR Headquarters 27 Esplanade, Nanaimo, BC V9R 4Y7, Confidential' the label on the box had written on it.

The humanoid GP30 remarker as she got out her box knife, "It's addressed to me, but most parcels from the E&N are Nellie's old belongings. Odd..."

Upon opening up the box, she was greeted with a stack of printer paper covered in black Arial Font in 12, with the top of the first page stating in Verdana in 14, 'Name: Joliet, Nellie Dawn. Type: EMD SW1001, Horn: Nathan M3, Bell: EMD Steel, Build date: 10-24-1968, Lake Terminal #1021.'

Zoey responded in shock as she sunk into her office chair a bit looking at the paper, "Nellie's railway transcripts...." 

The brown eyes of the rabbit eared woman looked down the diagnoses list on the front page. 

'Depression, generalized anxiety, possible post traumatic stress disorder, abandonment issues, mood swings, intense anger, socially inept, Asperger's Syndrome/ Autistic, psychologically unstable, insecure,' and the last word added in red pen 'dangerous.'

Zoey recognized the handwriting as her sister's and rolled her eyes a bit. Yes Nellie had been not so stable before but Nellie was making progress and she was no threat to anyone at BUNX.

She took the papers out of the box and set down the paperwork on her desk out of curiosity, she looked down the page, noting her reporting number change in January 2000 when EJE had bought her.

Zoey flipped the pages to the Lake Terminal's pages, indicating Nellie's assigned parentals. Slade Allens a Union Pacific U50, and her mother Debbie Joliet, a Union Pacific SD24 with their signatures at the bottom of the document stating that they are to look after Nellie for her formative years and be there for her even when she was already psychologically an adult.

"That can't be right... Nellie's parents aren't those diesel types..." Zoey thought a bit before remembering the Upcycle program that let older diesels trade their ailing vessels for newer models. She chuckled a bit, but was glad Nellie hadn't been convinced to upgrade as well.

The brunette turned the page, after psychologically preparing herself for the first incident report, it was instead a piece of laminated paper which a crudely drawn train family was shown smiling. Nellie, in her green and yellow Lake Terminal paint was on a middle set of tracks with her mom on the left of her and her dad on her right. Everyone was smiling. Zoey laughed a bit and flipped the page to read the first report.

The report had written in red pen on the old report page "April 12th, 1970. Nellie Joliet, (PA-5) had finished switching some grain hoppers, one empty had gotten in the wrong line of trains. Slade had to take the grain train from the Lake Terminal and he asked Nellie if all the containers were full. She had stated they were. After a check by crew finding that the 15th car was empty, Nellie was disciplined by Slade by being kicked like a grain hopper in a hump yard."

Zoey winced a bit upon reading that and turned the page hoping for a better report.

The next report page had two incidents written on the same page, which stated, "May 30th, 1970. Nellie Joliet, (PA-5) brought into shop staff for a slightly dented coupler after she had caused a minor derailment of a grain hopper, no damage to the grain hopper."

Zoey flipped the page.

"June 14th, 1970. Nellie Joliet, (PA-5) wheel slipped off rails and required assistance to be put back on tracks, when asked why, we received the statement, "My conscience told me to because I did bad." It's believed that Nellie's failure to remember a personal task asked for by Slade resulted in this."

The humanoid GMD sighed loudly and flipped the page, noticing thankfully it wasn't an incident report at all, but rather a note from Nellie's engineer at the time. 

"Nellie is a great little diesel, she's very compassionate and kind and she's usually very sunny, but she's been acting strange lately and Joe and I have been hearing over her radio it's muffled to us but she can hear it clear as day, often we hear it after she's made a mistake. Perhaps it's a form of self discipline, regardless, it helps encourage her to try harder. - Andrew"

Zoey stared at the paper with an annoyed face, she huffed annoyedly, "Ok, I get it, my best friend is problematic... Very funny, Jackie."

Malcolm walked in to the old station, since it was his day off he had free time to do whatever he wanted, so he came to see how Zoey was doing. He walked over to Zoey's desk to see what she was up to. He greeted, "Hey, boss. What's uh, what's up?"

"I was mailed Nellie's records and all of them seem to be against her," the brunette remarked with a sigh before flipping the page. She glanced at this report, it wasn't filled out by a worker but rather a coworker.

'August 10th, 1972, Nellie Joliet, (PA-7), was found in the break room of the head office using her markers to try to colour her human form's hair. She was disciplined and was made to take a bath to try to scrub out the majority of the purple marker, her markers will be taken away as discipline.'

Zoey recalled in her memory about when she herself was a child and was trying to get her hair the way she wanted it. She looked to Malcolm and recalled when Nellie tried to climb out the window of Zoey's house because of a gift.

Malcolm glanced down at the page and said with a laugh, "That makes sense."

"What makes sense?"

The bespectacled humanoid Dash 8.5 remarked, "Why, uh, why Nellie was so keen on me handling her um, her hair when she and I were a couple..." Malcolm was silent for a bit and then remarked with an awkward smile, "I always thought it was because she was a feisty girl with weird kinks."

Zoey's stomach churned at the thought of her best friend and Malcolm doing sexual deeds, she remarked with intense sarcasm, "My stomach and I thank you for that mental image."

Malcolm remarked apologetically, "Sorry, Zoe, I-I forgot you're ace."

Zoey flipped the page and saw more reports of Nellie trying to alter her physical human form including crossing out her reporting marks on her shirt with a permanent marker. She grabbed a bunch of pages and turned them to hopefully find something else.

A word caught the brown eyes of the woman at the desk, 'PEOPLE PLEASER'.

The humanoid GP30 flipped to the page and began reading it over.

'Nellie Dawn Joliet is a People Pleaser, she tries so much to do everything for others to make them happy. She's even repressing her wants to be like her peers. They're going out places after work and expressing themselves and their interests, but Nellie, she keeps to herself and hides her interests. She's been picked on before by her peers and Slade even shows distain towards her interests. It seems like Nellie is trying extremely hard to be the perfect engine. Nellie can only probably continue on this path for so long before she wears herself out and she breaks down permanently, either physically or psychologically. Here's hoping the 80s will bring her better luck and the ability to be herself. I've been operating Nellie for the past 11 years now and I unfortunately have to retire soon, but I'm hoping Nellie's next crew will treat her as well as I tried to. She seems to smile a lot less now and is rather harsh on herself, so I can only hope for the best for her.' the rest of the page had been smudged by water damage, the only legible thing was the signature at the end ' - Andrew'.

"Wow, uh,... huh.. That also makes a, uh, a lot of sense," Malcolm remarked after reading the letter himself.

Zoey sighed, realizing that Nellie still had an issue with being a people pleaser. Since the SW1001 still was constantly unhappy, and the remnants of Beezle's trauma would make Nellie dig her nails into her skin on occasion as a means of self-punishment, and Nellie would often be timid if Zoey asked about Nellie's interests. She asked curiously to the former Norfolk Southern worker, "Malcolm? Was she really unhappy back when you and her met?"

Malcolm sat down at a chair near the desk and began to recount, "Well, Zoe... I uh, I suppose she d-did start out that way, yes. But uh, over time, she sort of uh, broke out of her shell around me." The tall man spoke still remembering, "She was so passionate a-and loving especially, um, wh-when she and I would take days off t- um together. She liked to, a-at times, pretend that she was, uh, was my own personal switcher."

"She wanted to be owned?" Zoey stated in shock, she thought quietly to herself about how Nellie, back when they started talking, resented being owned by Canadian National and how it was torture and Hell and how it made her so unhappy. 

Malcolm nodded silently.

Zoey asked curiously, "Could I ask you to leave, please? I have to make a call."

The Dash 8.5 laughed and responded, "So soon? I thought you wanted to know about Nellie?"

"I do, it's just I need to ask a question to someone."

Once he left the office, Zoey silently prayed to herself before picking up her phone and calling the E&N office in Esquimalt, hoping it was early enough that she would catch her sister in the breakroom having her morning coffee.

"Esquimalt Nanaimo Railroad, how may I direct your call?" An operator stated cheerfully.

"Good morning, I'd like to speak with Jackie London please," Zoey asked, feeling a tightness in her chest, "It's her sister."

"One moment please."

The phone was placed on hold, Zoey held her breath worriedly, last time she spoke with her sister it was after the incident where Zoey asked Nellie about being a couple.

"You called about that paperwork, didn't you?" The eldest GP30 sister asked over the phone.

"How did you know?" Zoey inquired.

"You left your radio on in the office and set to the break room's frequency."

Zoey turned red with embarrassment, she admitted, "I wanna know if Nellie..."

"She has. Have you ever asked someone to tone down how they express affection only for them to be cold and empty? Or what about someone literally following you around the train yard because you were the only thing that seemed to bring them joy? Or has anyone literally, after a repaint, given you one of their old railway decals because they 'love you' in a circumstance love you means worships you like a deity?"

"No... none of those things, D-did Nellie do that?" Zoey remarked softly, she knew Nellie had done things like that but she didn't want to admit to knowing.

"Nellie has done those things, and some other not so great things. Like when she wanted to literally be MY property, and that's really not ok... In fact, it was beyond unsettling, and it came from a place of unwellness that CN instilled in her...," Jackie stated firmly, changing topics because of her genuine concern for her sister's best friend, "Zoey, you HAVE TO, and I'm not joking around, you HAVE TO save Nellie from CN. It WILL kill her. She WILL die because of CN and Slade, and she's SCARED to leave. She's terrified to leave because they've etched into her mind that she belongs to them and that she will never find work elsewhere."

"I don't want to force her to do anything. When she's ready she will choose."

"You don't get it, she's not going to choose because she's brainwashed. You need to actually pry Nellie away from there to stop things, because she WILL end up dead and I don't want that to happen," Jackie urged, her voice sounding firm yet frantic.

".... You alright?"

Jackie didn't answer the question. She responded after a sigh, "You know what you have to do. Break the cycle, break Nellie free. That's the only way that she will ever be truly happy..."

"I have to go now, just... remember you need to convince Nellie that she has to leave CN." Jackie hung up.

Zoey stared on in shock, she didn't know what to do, she felt conflicted. She wanted Nellie to do things at her own pace and she knew Nellie was one of those types of engines who didn't like to be forced into things, but at the same time, she didn't want Nellie to keep suffering nor did she want to break a promise to Jackie that could cause Nellie to die. Zoey looked down at the reports, stopping herself from flipping more pages, as she didn't want to read about Nellie's possible encounters with Red, Ruby, Malcolm and Fang if those were noted. The brunette looked across the desk to a framed photo she had of Nellie and herself, she sighed. 

"Oh Nellie... why did the world do this to you?"

To be Continued


	4. The Sins of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeline and Sapphirra are all alone in the GWWD yard one night and decide to take advantage of the situation.
> 
> Also we get to see how engines fuck while they're engines  
> Additional info: While diesels work, often their MU cables ARE connected but that does not cause pleasure. The romantic and intimate intent must be there for the shockwaves to be registered... So if engines are just working and switching some grain hoppers paired up, then it's not like this.  
> Just wanted to clarify, since I these engines in the stories, when they're not humanoid, lack the anatomy of a human and therefore would have to copulate through different means.
> 
> Without further ado, here is what happens when two diesels love each other very much ;p

The warm September night in Winnipeg, with the stars starting to appear and the leaves starting to turn to yellow, was invigorating to the senses. The purpling sky above dotted with the stars that the city lights couldn't drown out helps darken the GWWD rail yard.

Angeline waited impatiently at the gates of the yard, waiting for her teal girlfriend to arrive.  
Her engine skipped a beat thinking about the her lover's gorgeous blue eyes.  
The SD40 opened her eyes as she heard an engine approaching the gates on the tracks from CN.

"Good evening, Angie..." the loving voice of the C40W-8 greeted. Her smile so warm, her eyes so yearning.  
She rolled forward towards the small action-red diesel and coupled her coupler to Angie's. She asked softly, "Everyone has gone to sleep, right?"

Angie responded lustfully, "It's only us, Sapph..."  
The SD40 focused hard, making her MU cables raise up to connect with the connect with her lover's cables.  
"I'm so ready for this..." Angeline whispered, her eyes sparkling with love and lust.

Sapphirra teased playfully, "Are you sure an angel like you is allowed to do something so sinful?"

"I can make up for it in October. Right now, though, I need this... I need you," the thirsty SD40 diesel pleaded, her purple eyes staring into the gorgeous blue eyes of her girlfriend.

Sapphirra locked her brakes on and notched her engine from resting, sending a jolt of energy through Angeline's MU cables. 

The little SD40 shuddered with pleasure and giggled a bit before reciprocating, notching herself up to 4 to send a jolt to her lover.

Sapphirra closed her eyes tightly and smiled, letting out a sigh of enjoyment. She whispered longingly, "Angie... you're so wonderful at this."

Angeline playfully teased before ringing her GMD brass bell twice, "Sapph, you know I can do better than this. But in case you forgot, let me show you, my devilish temptress."  
The SD40-2 took off her brakes, causing Sapphirra's to come off too. She slowly started reversing, keeping her speed low but notching up to 7. She teased as she heard Sapphirra let out a sighy moan, "Doesn't that feel better?"

The larger blue engine looked down to her girlfriend and remarked playfully, "Now it's my turn..." She threw her engine throttle right up to notch 8, keeping her speed slow so they wouldn't go flying out of the yard and down the line while in a heated moment of passion. Her 4000 horsepower engine roared, her 16 powerful cylinders giving their all to give an intense shockwave to her bespectacled lover.

Angeline shook with pleasure as she was notched, she huffed, her voice full of lust, "Oh, Sapph, Oh fuck, oh mercy. Hnnnn... Ah!!! You're gonna fry my cables, hun."

Sapphirra backed off a bit, letting Angie take control.  
"Show me what those little 16 cylinders can do, my honey-cake."

Angeline threw her engine open, opening up to notch-8, pulling her lover back into the yard.  
"This is for you my gorgeous blue devil," the GMD diesel lustfully trilled, sending a wave of electricity through the cables to her 4000 horsepower girlfriend.

Sapphirra closed her eyes and couldn't take the pleasure anymore, she sighed biting her bottom lip before she honked her K3L loudly, her compressor kicking on to help her catch her breath.  
Once the surge of pleasure had ended, the gorgeous General Electric diesel smiled down to her GMD girlfriend and sighed as she came down from the high of the electric orgasm, "Let me return the favour."

Angie eagerly waited, her frame shook with excitement, ready to be pushed over the edge.  
As Sapphirra took control and sent a surge through the cables, the SD40 couldn't help herself anymore, her exhaust let out a large cloud of diesel smoke, her engine pounded from the notch-8 shockwave.  
"Oh, Sapphirra Luciana Dia-Bella!" Angie cried out, she felt herself reaching her electrical climax as she honked her K3 loudly. Her frame rattled, her engine clattered and roared, her compressor kicked on.

Sapphirra laughed as she brought herself down and came to a stop. She asked with a giggle, "You're so sensitive... I should keep that in mind for next time."

Angie felt light and almost dizzy, locking on her brakes to try to get the sensation to stop. She remarked lovingly, "You're so great at this, Sapph."

The two engines, after a moment of cooling down, focused deep and went into their humanoid forms to go kiss on the station platform so they could bask in the afterglow.

To Be Continued


	5. Nellie the Unlovable, A BUNX Christmas-y Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place in Winter in Winnipeg, Nellie starts thinking about the big sleep, feeling like she's merely a stray screw and the yearning for the pain to end is a magnet pulling her towards her inevitable demise.  
> Perhaps, she will encounter something that will ease the pain for a little while and convince her to stay.
> 
> Here's a story about severe depression around that time of year.
> 
> TW// SUICIDE ATTEMPT, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, MENTIONS OF ABUSE

"You're so lazy and useless, you worthless piece of shit."  
the voice rang through the delicate mind of the humanoid SW1001, trembling from the icy December winds whipping around her.  
The ginger drew in a deep breath of cold air, trying to hold back a flood of tears.  
"If you address me as SIR again, I'll wreck you!" the voice of her father echoed through her mind. Nellie opened her eyes, glancing at her bruised wrists, lifting her hand to her right cheek which had a bruise on the cheek, tears soon joining her hand on her face as she pressed the bruise slightly, feeling it sting dully.  
The ginger looked down from the St. Boniface dock to the partially frozen Red River while she was shrouded in darkness from a broken street light, her doubled up hoodies no longer keeping the cold out of her.  
Nellie felt the beckoning of the icy water, an easy escape from the pain, she would drown in seconds and never be seen again. The world would be rid of her.  
The humanoid SW1001 pulled her hood up to cover her fox ears, the pain from the nipping wind was getting to them, trying to pull her back from her dark emotions.  
"I.... I shouldn't be alive." she whispered to herself, inching closer to the edge of the concrete.

"You're a mistake! You should've been scrapped on the island." Nellie's mind echoed with, she felt a sting in her heart and then clarity, smiling slightly as she approached the edge, whispering in a eerily calm tone, "It'll be over soon."  
The ginger now had the toe of her right boot over the edge of the concrete. She breathed in, looking up to the December moon, she softly whispered, "Slade, you won't have to put up with me being a sorry excuse of a daughter anymore, an unlovable monster." She moved her left foot closer to the edge.  
"Jackie won't have to concern me anymore or call to do a pity check up on me, the unlovable monster.."  
Nellie in a hushed voice laughed, "Zoey, Penelope, and Angeline won't have to realize too late that I'm an unlovable monster."  
She looked to the sky, and with a morbid mixture of laughter and a sigh, iterated, "My mom will hopefully realize that I was right in saying I was an unlovable monster."  
Nellie moved her left foot a little further forward, when she saw someone coming across the Louis Riel Bridge on the road. Nellie froze where she was and didn't move, out of fear the person would concern her.  
She squinted through the light of the headlights before noticing it was a familiar vehicle.

There, driving by, was Zoey in her VW Van, bringing along with her Marina and Penelope, without a care in the world and all looking so happy as they sang along to some song, probably some Elton John or something.

Nellie looked down at the water again, starting to inch herself back from the edge without thinking.  
"I should go and say goodbye at least, I owe them that at least. Especially Zoey." the fox eared woman whispered to herself trying to reason with her broken mind.  
She headed away from the dock and to a bus stop to try to warm up and catch a ride to Zoey's place.

The ginger looked up to the gutters of the former industrial building as she got off the bus and walked nearer. The twinkling red, blue, and green lights seemed almost beckoning to Nellie.  
Through the cold air, Nellie could smell something with cinnamon, or perhaps some chocolate smell. She went closer to the window which was in the kitchen, and Angeline preparing some hot chocolates, while Zoey was cutting up some apple crumble that she likely had Lazuli and Star watching while she went to CP to get Penelope and Marina from work.  
Nellie leaned on the windowsill, looking in at her friends, seeing them watching, the warm glow from the light inside made the humanoid diesel start tearing up.

The door opened, and Zoey came outside, wearing her action red sweater she got from Nellie.  
"Hey, what are you doing out here? You'll catch compressor cough or something."  
The brunette stopped being stern for a second as she saw the light of the Christmas lights slightly glistening on the tear tracks of Nellie's face. She took Nellie's bruised right hand gently and asked, "Can you come inside? We want you inside."

"But... I'm a mistake, I'm not good for anything, I'm unlovable." Nellie rambled barely coherently, the dose of brainwashing still had a firm grasp on her.

"Please come inside, we're going to have apple crumble and hot chocolate and watch Polar Express and White Christmas," the brunette offered, hoping to get her friend to go inside with everyone else.  
As Nellie was about to head in, hoping to watch some of her favourite festive movies, Zoey pulled Nellie tightly into a hug and softly reminded to her friend, "You're not unlovable. You're not a mistake, you're my best friend, and even though you struggle through everyday, you're worth something, especially to everyone inside right now."

Nellie started crying uncontrollably, she hugged Zoey extremely tightly.  
Her voice shook, broken sounding and so emotional as she admitted, "... I-I, you h-have no idea h-how badly I n-needed t-to hear that, Zoe."

Zoey hugged Nellie tightly, reassuring kindly, "It's ok, it's ok, Zoe's here."

Angeline came to the door to see where Zoey was, and she saw Zoey hugging Nellie, at first assuming Zoey was up to some not-ok tricks, she clenched her fist until she heard Nellie crying.  
The winged copper-haired woman came over and concerned, "Hey, is she ok?"

Nellie let go of Zoey and wiped her tears, her voice still shaking, "Just... holiday blues."

Angeline reassured, "Little cherry tart, you come inside and warm up. I'll get some hot chocolate for you. You need to be around people right now."

Zoey mentioned softly to Angie, "She feels like she's unlovable."

Nellie sniffled a bit upon hearing that word again.

"Who ever told you that?"

Penelope came outside to see what was going on, noticing Nellie and exclaiming cheerfully, "Shopping friend! What's going on, who stole your holiday cheer?"

"Hey, no no, Nellie, please look at us," Zoey pleaded to her friend who tried to look away to stop crying, "See? That's 3 diesels right here who care."

"If I look at you I might cry."

The three girls helped lead Nellie inside.

Penelope went to get a cozy soft blanket for Nellie, Zoey helped get Nellie to the couch to sit by Malcolm and Ruby who previously had been talking about the next Jurassic Park film.  
Penelope sat down beside Nellie for a bit and soothed, "You'll be ok here, you're surrounded by friends."

Nellie started crying more, she felt so wanted and loved.

Ruby leaned over and hugged her almost life long friend, Malcolm walked behind the couch and gently began rubbing Nellie's back, causing the little switcher to cry more.

Angeline soothed as she brought the hot chocolate, "It'll be ok, we're here."

Star, Marina and Lazuli looked over to what was going on.  
"Nellie, you're very much loved, I know, you helped Zoey with making BUNX possible." Marina stated warmly  
"Yeah! And you make the best kraft dinner" the sparkly eyed humanoid GE AC44 remarked happily  
Laz nodded in confirmation.

Zoey sat beside Nellie once she got to her friend with a nice plate of apple crumble. She soothed, "Nellie, if your dad or anyone ever tells you that you're unlovable, please talk to one of us. We ALL care about you, so much."

With a sniffle, Nellie, in a shaky yet positively overwhelmed voice squeaked out, "T-Thank you, e-everyone... maybe we c-could watch Polar Express now?"

Penelope giggled and responded, "I say let's watch White Christmas first."

"That's my favourite" Nellie happily remarked, watching Malcolm go and change the disc in the BluRay player.  
The ginger cozied up into the soft mint green blanket she was brought and smiled, she felt so loved and safe. She was glad she had come home now, to spend this December night being festive with her friends.

So, this season, if you feel unlovable, just remember, no one is truly unlovable, someone always loves you

To Be Continued


	6. An Attempted Escape, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is during the time frame of 1998 to 2003 when CP 5000 and 5001 were not in service.  
> While in real life they were stored likely in Chicago, this is a fictional story where trains can turn into humanoids. 
> 
> After Jackie's engine block cracked from CP abusing the two sisters, the two find themselves in a shed somewhere near Montréal. No light comes in to where they are, and after a year, they find a chance to escape.  
> The problem is, it's a long road back to Winnipeg where Jackie could be repaired or where they could seek refuge with Lottie or their Aunts Mildred and Sandra.  
> Also I would like to give a humongous thanks to EsquimaltNanaimo of DeviantArt for helping me write this  
> Jackie the GP30 as well as Jordan the SD40-2W (Jordan is merely mentioned) belongs to EsquimaltNanaimo on DeviantArt  
> Zoey the GP30 belongs to Zoey

Uncertain of if it was day, uncertain of if it was night, the first built GP30 looked over in the dark to her sister who was on the other set of tracks, crying in her sleep.  
"Zoey, Zoey! Wake up!" Jackie exclaimed in worry as she saw tears flowing heavily from her younger twin sister's eyes.

The younger GP30 jolted awake, breathing deeply.  
"Aunt Sandra, Aunt Mildred! Cassidy killed them. She killed them, Jackie..." Zoey sobbed, unable to control herself after her vivid nightmare, "She killed them..."

"What?" the GP30 class leader worriedly remarked, frightened by the thought.

Zoey iterated again, "She... Cassidy told me to sleep with her... And... I said no, and ...." Zoey began breathing irradically

The older twin soothed, as she had done for many nightmares before over the last year or so, "Shhh, Zoey, Zoey, please listen to me, and try counting backwards."

Zoey breathed in and softly counted to herself  
"10...9...8...7...6...5... Jackie?"

"Feeling a little better?"

The younger twin sighed, "When do you think we will be bought?" Her frame shook slightly before she began to complain, "Because my paint feels really tight since they repainted me. I know they did. I know they came in and painted me grey and black."

Jackie sighed, "It's too dark in here to see colour, Zoe."

Zoey shrunk down to her humanoid state, despite her agitation which would normally make it difficult.  
She paced back and forth in front of her sister, she proclaimed while ignoring her sister's prior words, "We NEED to get out of here, Jackie. We need to go home."

"Zoey, my engine block is cracked. I can't run even if I wanted to," Jackie sighed, her voice sounding defeated as she admitted it.

The humanoid CP 5001 squinted slightly as she reached the wall beside her sister. She reached a hand out to the shape of a crowbar, hoping it was indeed real and not one of the hallucinations she sometimes saw in the dark either before or after she was asleep. Her right hand touched the cool metal of the tool which caused her to smile, exposing her overbite and fangs which had grown more predominant since she was locked up a year ago.  
Zoey felt something rushing into her humanoid veins, something her body had seemingly long forgotten, the rush of adrenaline and the slight cockiness and confidence that would follow shortly there after.  
"Jacqueline... I will get us out of here," the geep proclaimed confidently. 

"Have you gone mad, sister? People will see two bright red diesels crashing through the shop doors and radio to the RTC to stop us?"

Zoey placed her left hand on her sister's coupler and responded, "If you turn humanoid, and I carry you to the nearest tracks, we can maybe ask for help from some other diesels to get us back home."

Jackie looked away from her sister, concerned about if she would ever run again even if they got away.

"We know the manager of Arlington Yard, he would NEVER let us suffer like this. He would have you fixed in two weeks and then we could go back to the good old days, sis." Zoey bargained, "Marina, you, me. We could all work together and be happy and healthy."

Jackie thought over her sibling's words, while it was scary, she did want to run again and to be with her friends.  
"I... I'll try."  
The GP30 class leader breathed in as deep as her compressor could hold. She concentrated deeply as she closed her eyes, feeling herself shrink down to the size of a 6'1'' woman. She could hear the tiny creaks now of the shed, she could feel her hair slightly tickling her ears... all four of them. She reached her hands to the second set and her hands were greeted by the soft plush feel of rabbit fur.  
Jackie tugged slightly on the ears to see if she wasn't just going crazy. They were real.  
The GP30 started gasping for air in panic, her heart began pounding irradically.

Zoey looked at her sister and stated in a horrified tone, "We need to get out of here, before you turn into the Easter Bunny!"  
She hugged the panicking Jackie to calm her down.  
"We are getting out of here."  
The humanoid CP 5001 aided her sister up onto her back so Jackie wouldn't have to strain her humanoid body, since it seems the cracked engine block she had was now weakening her cardio-vascular system.  
The bespectacled younger brunette, unfazed by the additional weight of her sister on her back, raised the crowbar and brought it down hard upon the shed doors.

The rotten wood on the door gave way and allowed the younger sibling access to the lock on the outside.

Zoey reached up with her hair and pulled one of the thick bobby pins out of her hair before she crammed it into the hole on the lock and slapped it in, making the lock open and fall off the door.

Zoey pushed open the doors slightly, flooding in the minimal light from the night sky.  
She glanced down at her sweater, and with a smile she softly said to herself, "I'm so glad i'm still red."

Jackie let out a tiny chuckle at Zoey's words as she adjusted herself, holding onto Zoey's shoulders.

The younger brunette humanoid diesel ran forward, armed with the crowbar, heading to an area where there were plenty of shadows to hide in.  
She got her sister to hop off her back before she took off her sweater and flipped it inside out, exposing the grey inner material and so Zoey was in a black t-shirt that matched her black jeans.  
"Wear this" Zoey insisted as she held the sweater out to her older sister, "It'll help us blend in a bit better."

Jackie slipped the hoodie over her own sweater and hopped back onto her sister's back.

Zoey resumed her sprint, taking her and her sister to the outer edge of the yard. She took note of an access road and sprinted along it, cloaked by the darkness of the night and her sister donning the reversed sweater.

The two had gotten out of the yard after a solid 20 minutes, however now were in the industrial area adjacent to there where the 24 hour diesel cafe was.

Zoey and Jackie headed inside to seek refuge for a little time, and hoping also to refuel as the humans had drained their fuel tanks and they would need calories for energy now that they were humanoids.

A wise looking old RS1 greeted the girls as they approached the counter yet not noticing Zoey carrying a crowbar, "Allo, Bonjour."

Zoey took a deep breath and began to explain, setting down her crowbar to seem less frightening, "Excuse me, Miss, but my sister and I just escaped the shops. Could we get some bagel sandwiches, maybe 5 tomato and swiss, and 5 BLCs, and maybe a water, please?"

"And a one iced double-double coffee," Jackie pleaded.

The elderly ALCO called back to the kitchen, "Claude, I'm gonna need 5 tomato-grilled cheese, and 5 Bacon-Lettuce-and-Cheddars on bagels," before she started pouring a cup of coffee into some milk with ice.

Zoey reached into her pocket, hoping the money she had was still there and pulled out a small wad of cash. She took out a $20 and put it on the counter.  
"Thank you, Miss, keep $5 for yourself."

"No, hun, you keep that," the ALCO protested as she pushed the money back to Zoey, "You'll need it if you two are on the run, and it probably won't be long before the RTC finds out that..." the humanoid diesel stopped and asked curiously as she put the completed drink on the counter, "Who are you two, you look familiar" 

"The only two GMD GP30s," Jackie responded as she slid down off her sister's back to drink some of the coffee that was just made for her.

"Mondieu!" Claude exclaimed from the kitchen with a laugh as he worked now quicker to make the bagelwiches, "They probably are already hunting for you two if they already found out."

Zoey rapidly chugged contents of the glass of water she was given by the humanoid ALCO, setting down the glass gently before she saw the bagels being slid through the chute to the counter side.  
"Thanks, Miss..."

"Avery," the white haired humanoid RS1 replied. She bagged up the sandwiches and passed them to Zoey and Jackie, "Now you girls better run to CN and hop a train there."

Zoey remarked, "Unfortunately I don't think we know anyone from CN so we might have a problem there."

Claude shouted from the back with his thick Montreal accent, "You girls need help, say Claude sent you, any widecab will help you, except for Jordan."

"Who is Jor-dan?" Zoey asked curiously as she helped Jackie back onto her back before picking up the bag and crowbar.

Jackie rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh! That old rainbow wind bag," before she finished drinking her coffee.

Claude laughed a bit, "Yeah, he's a character."

The girls smiled to Claude and Avery and thanked them before they headed out, hoping to make it to CN before daylight.

To Be Continued


	7. An Attempted Escape, Part 2 - To Ottawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is during the time frame of 1998 to 2003 when CP 5000 and 5001 were not in service.  
> While in real life they were stored likely in Chicago, this is a fictional story where trains can turn into humanoids.
> 
> After Jackie's engine block cracked from CP abusing the two sisters, the two find themselves in a shed somewhere near Montréal. No light comes in to where they are, and after a year, they find a chance to escape.  
> The problem is, it's a long road back to Winnipeg where Jackie could be repaired or where they could seek refuge with Lottie or their Aunts Mildred and Sandra.
> 
> Jackie the GP30 as well as Jordan the SD40-2W and Fives the SD40-W belongs to EsquimaltNanaimo on DeviantArt  
> Zoey the GP30 belongs to Zoey
> 
> Also I would like to give a humongous thanks to EsquimaltNanaimo of DeviantArt for helping me write this

After the sisters took a short bagel break in the alley behind the diner, they were on the run again.  
Jackie once again holding onto her sister's back as Zoey sprinted. 

The crisp night autumn air filled the lungs of the humanoid twin GP30s while they kept to the shadows and alleyways. The skies above were a desaturated purple as light pollution from the city near by flooded out the light of the stars.  
They had reached the end of the alley but a quick glance out made Zoey dart behind a dumpster to narrowly avoid a Canadian Pacific Rail Patrol truck. The two sisters held their breath.

Jackie listened, waiting to hear the truck drive away, her ears picking up on a radio message to the truck

"Keep your eye open for two humanoids in action red sweaters."

"They're a block away now, sis. Let's go before they circle back here."

Zoey began sprinting from the alley, hurrying rapidly to a bus stop. She glanced up the road and saw a bus approaching.  
"That'll buy us some time," the younger brunette stated as she stood with her sister hanging onto her back, awaiting the arrival of the bus.  
The younger brunette crammed the crowbar down the back of her shirt, shivering at first at the feeling of the cold metal, but knowing that hiding the weapon was her best bet.

Jackie hopped down, standing beside her sister, hoping that this would be the bus that could take them to St. Laurent CN Taschereau yards.

The bus came to a stop and the doors opened.

Zoey climbed onto the bus, asking curiously as she dropped a ten dollar note into the money receptacle without caring that she over paid, "Does this bus go to CN Taschereau?"

The bus driver responded with a nod as Jackie boarded the bus, "Yeah, you girls need to get there?"

Zoey bluffed, "Yeah, we can't be late for our shift at the yards, Paul Tellier would have our hides."

The bus driver pointed back and said, "Sit on down, ladies, I'll get ya there."

Jackie and Zoey took a spot at the back of the bus. 

"So we have to make it to CN now," Jackie whispered to her sister. 

Zoey looked down at her work boots on her feet. She sighed in worry, but they couldn't go back now. They had to make it out of Montreal, they had to get to at least Ontario where there was more rights given to engines.  
"Yeah, let's hope we get there on time, we have a grainer to Ontario."  
Zoey was keeping up the bluff, doing her best to not be suspicious of any sort.

Jacqueline looked to her sister, surprised that her once timid and sweet little sister had this side to her.  
"This seems so, odd, to see you like this" Jackie whispered softly to her sister.

The younger GP30 whispered back, ensuring that it would be completely inaudible to the bus driver, "We need to get home, we need to get you fixed. I refuse to have nightmare every night, I don't want to live that way anymore."

After a solid 10 minute drive, and no one boarding the bus, the driver made it to the CN yard, albeit it was the opposite side of the CP yard, CN ran things a little differently.

"Here's your stop, girls" the man called back to the humanoid GP30s

"Thank you, Sir" both sisters stated politely before the exited the bus.

He called out to the both of them as they got off the bus, "And remember to prepare for Y2K!"

"Do humans actually believe that's a real thing?" The older GP30 laughed slightly.

Zoey shrugged and remarked, "I don't know, but let's get where we need to be first."

The girls managed to creep through a hole cut in the fence, where the yard was still dark.  
Jackie yelped as her ponytail got stuck on one of the metal pieces of the fence.

Zoey helped her sister by bending the metal so Jackie could escape safely, hair in tact.

The sound of a roaring motor with turbochargers was heard near by and the sisters ran in the direction, Jackie not caring that her heart couldn't take much exertion at the moment.

The golden-yellow eyes of a standard zebra striped SD40-2W looked down at the two, she stated in a slightly Newfie accent, "Good Evening, Where is it you be heading to?"

As Jackie began to catch her breath after sprinting, Zoey began to explain,  
"Well good evening Miss 5333," she was interrupted by the widecab

"Oh, no need ta be formal. Jus' call me Trinity."

Zoey continued her pleading, "Well, Miss Trinity, you see, my sister and I are on the run right now from being locked up in a shed. Her engine block is cracked and we need to get home to Winnipeg, the RTC might be looking for us."

"And yer wonderin if I could take yeh on the train out?" Trinity asked, she mulled over in her mind if she could help the two.

"Please, we are the only GMD GP30s, and we can't be scrapped, we need to survive," Zoey added, hoping that would convince the larger diesel.

Trinity turned on her ditchlights to get a better look at the two sisters.  
"You two are two nice lookin' sleevens I'll give yeh that." She chuckled slightly as she offered, "Perhaps the taller one would help me with a personal dilemmer I'm having."

"Oh?" Zoey asked curiously, "I'm sure it would be easy to do," thinking perhaps it was collecting some train cars for her.

"So, recently I've been gabsmacked by a feelin, I think I might be a fruit, but I'm not sure."

"Come again, what the fuck?" Jackie remarked, crossing her arms because she couldn't understand.

"Fruit... you mean like, you think you might be bi?" Zoey suggested, not still putting the pieces together in her mind.

"Please set me up with someone."

Zoey rolled her eyes at the demand  
"Ok? We don't know anyone..." with Jackie butting in, "Do we really have time for this, Zoe?". The younger sister ignored her older sister, she knew the longer they dawdled, the more likely the RTC would catch them. 

Trinity was firm.  
"Set me up with someone, please. Preferably a girl so I can know if I'm bi."

Zoey sighed and climbed up onto the pilot of the SD unit, she stood in front of the face of the diesel who had been built in the 80s, and she bargained, "Look, we have been trapped in a shed for a year, we don't know anyone."

Trinity remarked, "Fine, but they'll find you."

Zoey gave up, she said, "Fine, I'll kiss you on the nose so you find out that way, but then you have to find someone yourself, sound fair?" and after the SD40-2W gave her bell a ring slightly as an acknowledgment, Zoey kissed the medium sized diesel on the bridge of her nose for 3 seconds and then stopped and leaned away, hoping that was sufficient.

Trinity chuckled slightly and remarked, "Well I'll be daft, I think I am bi. Thanks!"  
She unlocked the cab door on her right side, closest to the sisters and remarked, "Well don't just stand there, ge' in and hide in the lou in case my engineer and conductor show up, not expecting them to."

Zoey hopped down, helped carry her sister to the back of the diesel, and aided her bunny-eared sister with getting onto the back catwalk, before she herself climbed up and headed into the cab of Trinity.

The cab radio came on as the two entered the cab.  
A voice barked through the lines, "Lindsey, Marceline! You two were late for your shift, the clipboard for the run to Ottawa to pick up more grain hoppers before you meet with Jordan and Fives is in the cab, so you better collect your hoppers here and get a move on!"

Zoey picked up the responder and remarked, "Copy that, out," before letting go of the talk button.

Trinity laughed a bit and said with a smile, "Anways, it's like I tolds yeh, my conductor and engineer got the food poisoning last night, and they probably won't be in."

Jackie responded back to the diesel whom's cab they were inside, "That at least gives us a cover for a while."

Trinity took off her brakes and put on her cab bell, blasting her cab mounted horn twice before she headed to the line of grain hoppers she had switched for herself and coupled up to them, thankful they were the most recent CN auto-couple that required no human intervention.  
The golden eyed diesel opened up her motor and roared forward, heading out of the yard proudly, hoping now that she could help the sisters get at least to Ottawa on the Ontario side.

Zoey, who was extremely tired now, started nodding off while sitting in the seat of the cab.

Jackie tapped her sister on the shoulder and responded, "Don't fall asleep yet. We need to look alive in case the humans are watching."

Trinity roared by the yard tower, making sure her cab lights were low so no one could see who exactly was making sure she was running properly. She passed by with no issues, and after five minutes, they were heading westward, passing through the suburbs of Montreal island, ringing her bell at every crossing, making sure to follow ever RTC rule to the letter to make sure there was no reason for her to get stopped.

A radio announcement from RTC came across through for Trinity.  
A man with a stern tone ordered, "CN 5333, two GP30 units have escaped the sheds over on the Canadian Pacific side, keep an eye out for them as they might be trying to escape the province, do you copy?."

Trinity, her voice steady and firm, responded, "I copy, and I will keep my eyes open for them, but what if they'd be headed to Nova Scotia, they even have rights for tugboats out there, out."  
After a few more minutes, they had crossed the rivers completely and it would now be easier to get to Ottawa.  
The train pulled by Trinity clattered along the CN line, headed up to Alexandria, the lower traffic route would enable the sisters time to rest a little.

Zoey couldn't help but drift off to sleep.

"Hey, Zoe?" A familiar voice spoke to the younger GP30 humanoid.

The brunette stirred awake, she looked out the cab window, and in the morning light was the city skyline of Winnipeg. Zoey's eyes welled up, she softly smiled and leaned over to her sister.  
"WE MADE IT, JACKIE! W-we made it!" 

The train came to a stop at the VIA station and the two sisters got out of Trinity's cab, they were greeted by a crowd of a bunch of diesels she knew.  
Marina and Lazuli were there, same with Uncle Mackswell, and Great Aunt Lottie, as well as Mildred and Sandra.  
Zoey sniffled happily, "There's no place like home."

The younger brunette stirred awake from her pleasant dream after being nudged by her older twin.

"Zoe, we're almost in Ottawa, we just are on the siding by the outskirts of Ottawa, we're in Ontario, sis! We're going to make it home!"

Trinity honked her horn loud and proud upon hearing that. She wanted to keep her word and help them get to Winnipeg.

Things however began to get a bit more bleak as they approached the city, they saw at a few crossings, Canadian National police, waiting at the ready for the two GP30s.

Zoey ducked down slightly, frightened that they had only escaped and broke a lock and this was the response from the RTC, to try to hunt the sisters down. 

Trinity roared on, following all the rules and radioing to RTC whenever she needed to.

After a short while, the three reached the little yard where two other SD40-2Ws were waiting with a longer grain train.

The rainbow striped SD40-2W looked up to see his older sister approaching with the grain hoppers and called out with a laugh, "Hey Trin, what took you so long? Star gazing again?"

Trinity remarked with a laugh, "Yeah, I guess, I'm just excited ta go see the prairies!"

She switched the cars to the back of the consist with her on the back of the train, her MUs were tied to the rest of the train by the yard staff. She was happy to be the tail engine, since that gave Jackie and Zoey a good place to hide.

Trinity whispered to the two humanoid GP30s in her cab, "Just lay low, we're going to be heading for Manitoba."

Jordan called to his siblings in a chipper yet cocky tone, "Alright, siblings, you ready to roll?"

Fives' compressor hissed slightly as an audible confirmation while Trinity honked her K3L loudly.

Jordan opened his engine up to notch 8 and flew out of the yard, making Fives pull the train along at the same speed, and making Trinity push the back end of the long grain train.

Zoey and Jackie watched as the sky started to lighten, that they were flying out of Ottawa like lightning. 

Jackie excitedly remarked to Zoey, "We're going to make it home, and I will be repaired!"  
The eldest GP30 humanoid felt a yawn coming on and tried not to yawn loudly.

The younger brunette laughed, "You seem tired, sis, I'll stay awake to make sure we will be ok."  
Zoey looked over to her sister after a few seconds of not hearing her say anything. She saw Jackie had already fallen asleep sitting in the conductor's seat, smiling softly as the low morning light started to illuminate the sky.

To Be Continued


	8. An Attempted Escape, Part 3 - Grain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is during the time frame of 1998 to 2003 when CP 5000 and 5001 were not in service.  
> While in real life they were stored likely in Chicago, this is a fictional story where trains can turn into humanoids.
> 
> After Jackie's engine block cracked from CP abusing the two sisters, the two find themselves in a shed somewhere near Montréal. No light comes in to where they are, and after a year, they find a chance to escape.  
> The problem is, it's a long road back to Winnipeg where Jackie could be repaired or where they could seek refuge with Lottie or their Aunts Mildred and Sandra.
> 
> Jackie the GP30 as well as Abigail, Jordan the SD40-2W and Fives the SD40-W belongs to EsquimaltNanaimo on DeviantArt  
> Zoey the GP30 belongs to Zoey
> 
> Also I would like to give a humongous thanks to EsquimaltNanaimo of DeviantArt for helping me write this

The train rocketed across southern Ontario whenever they were on an open stretch between cities.  
The personal goal of the diesel numbered 5334 was to get to Thunder Bay by sundown, to beat his personal best.

Jackie and Zoey had watched the hilly Ontario farmland slowly progress to rocky areas of woods as the train pressed on.

Zoey sighed as she opened up the bag and took out one of her tomato and swiss bagels. She looked over to her sister about to offer her sister a bagel-wich when she saw her sibling's expression. and asked softly, "Jackie? What's wrong? You seem conflicted."

The former Canadian Pacific class-leader sighed, "... I'm having second thoughts about Winnipeg, Zoe..." She continued her thought as she fidgeted with the zipper pull on her sister's hoodie, "Because Abby, when she moved away to British Columbia, said that if ever I wanted to work somewhere else, that she would put in a good word for me..."  
She looked to her younger twin.  
"I want to go back to Vancouver Island, Zoe, and as much as I miss our Aunties and Marina, I felt really happy out there,"

Zoey leaned over onto her sister, she didn't want to be all alone like when she was a young adult and didn't see Jackie much. However, Zoe knew that this would make her sister happier, so she sighed, "Let's get you repaired first, alright? Then we can work on getting you to BC."

The rest of the train ride had the sisters taking turns resting and rationing the bagels they had to eat whenever they were hungry.  
The train came to a stop near Sioux Lookout where some RTC officers had a checkpoint.

"WELL FUCK" Jordan mumbled, he was irritable from being stopped by the RTC.

An RTC officer approached the EXPO coloured SD40-2W and greeted, "Good afternoon, I am stopping all the trains to obtain information on two GP30s that escaped a holding shed in Ottawa. Have you seen any GP30s?"

Trinity's frame shook slightly, hoping she wouldn't be asked.

"GP30s? In Canada? I thought both of them were out west or something, anyways I haven't fucking seen any," Jordan rebutted harshly, "Now, we have a very important grain train to get to Winnipeg, because the longer we wait, the longer the grain waits."  
He was quite irritable and wanted to get going.

The RTC officer backed off, and let the train carry on.

Zoey peeked through the cab window once the train started rolling again. She saw the officer go back to his truck to wait.

Jackie peeked up as well, feeling tears come to her eyes.  
"We almost were caught."

"We weren't, and we won't be, Jackie. We're almost to Winnipeg." Zoey soothed, hoping some logic would help her sister.

The day dragged on, the diesels made up for the lost minute by speeding down some line across the shield slightly recklessly.  
Trinity felt unease every time she saw any CN police or RTC officers driving down the road, hoping the train wouldn't be stopped again.

The autumn sun started to set around 6:00pm as the train was in the final stretch. The dying light of the sun dancing upon the Lake Superior. 

Jackie put her hand up on the window as she saw the lake. She let out a sigh as she looked upon it.

Zoey softly asked to her sister, "The Edmund Fitzgerald?"

Jackie nodded softly, not looking at her sister, as the eldest GMD GP30 felt a strong wave of empathy and mourning hit her as she looked out at the in-land 'ocean'.

Zoey got up from her engineer's seat and went over to her older sister and reassuringly hugged her from behind.  
"The crew and the boat might be lost, but they'll never be forgotten."

"I... I know..." 

The train began to slow, indicating to the sisters to get back to their sitting positions.

Zoey had her hoodie back on inside-out, while Jackie was wearing hers now inside out, to make sure any telling embroidery or iron on patches or print patterns weren't visible.

Eventually the train came to a stop, at the neck of the CN yard. 

The officer, from a watching tower had believed to see two people in the cab of Trinity, despite her engineers taking a sick day was information that had been relayed.  
He approached the cab of Trinity, curious to take a look to see if there were any stow-aways.

Zoey and Jackie hid in the latrine of Trinity's cab.

The officer looked around and saw nothing too odd, so he turned to leave.

Zoey crept out from the latrine, she had the thirst for blood, she raised the crowbar and walloped the man on the back. He tumbled down the stairs into the cab, but when he looked back, no one was there.

The officer looked to the door of 5333's cab. He sighed, "I gotta be more careful when pulling doors shut. I almost landed on my face."  
He hobbled down from Trinity's catwalk and informed the two leading SD40-2w diesels to carry on to the yard for a staff change and to pick up a more grain hoppers.

"Why did you do that, Zoe?! What the fuck, you almost got us caught!" Jackie scolded to her younger sister.

"Could you just shut up? I get it you're the morally superior one," Zoey growled, "But he could've sent us back home if he came back to look."

Jackie glared her maple brown eyes upon her younger twin, "If you killed him, we BOTH would be sent to LTEX to be used as parts for..." Jackie stopped talking, she put her hand over her chest and breathed heavily.  
The heightened stress of the situation was making Jackie's palpatations get worse. She felt like she was sitting on something and stood up as soon as she heard a small ripping sound.  
Jackie put her hand over something that felt twitchy on her lower back. Her hand was greeted by the feeling of something quite odd, a puffy and soft cotton tail.

Zoey examined the cotton ball shaped tail. She warned to her sister, "You need to calm down, or we will have to hippity hop away from the humans."

Jackie crossed her arms as she plopped back down into the conductors seat.  
"I'm older than you, while it's your idea to get us to Winnipeg, I'm still in charge."

Jackie sighed in annoyance as she took a conductors cap from the floor by the seat she was on and put it on her head, trying to tuck her poofy curls under it to make herself not look as-much like herself, and hiding her rabbit ears amongst the fluffy ringlets.  
"I'm going to a gas station across the way to get some more food, don't follow me."  
She stood up, pulled her sweater down over her rabbit tail and marched out of the cab, thankful she had still $20 in her workboot to spend on emergency food.

Zoey was in a huff, she couldn't stand any of this. She watched her sister leave to the Petro Can a mere walk from the yard.  
The younger GP30 felt the nudge at Trinity of more cars being added on to the consist by the new crew of Jordan, but she was focused on watching her sister.  
The brunette, after watching the gas station, saw her sister heading back across the way, but noticed a patrol member of the yard walking along a line of boxcars, checking the insides for stowaways.  
Zoey got out of the cab of Trinity, pulled her hood up, and began walking through the shadows of the new autumn dusk with her crowbar at hand.

Jackie hummed semi-contently to herself as she walked along until she noticed the guard. She did her best to avoid eye contact and give a wide berth.

The RTC guard took a look at the humanoid GP30 at first, and then a second glance when he saw the inside of her sweater, action red with peppermint striping. He ran at her.  
"HEY!"

Jackie began to book it for the train, hoping that she could out run the guard and maybe hide somewhere before getting back to Trinity. She ran quickly and quickly ducked and crawled under a box car with a high box, getting through the other side no problem and darted back towards Trinity.

The guard, being almost 7 feet tall, climbed into the box car to get through the obstacle, and while he was walking to the other end, he was struck on the back of the head hard by something. He collapsed to the floor before someone began closing the door the guard had entered on the boxcar.

Zoey wiped her crowbar off on the back of the guard's clothes and hurried back to Trinity's train where Jackie had watched everything unfold.

As the younger sibling got back, her older twin sister whispered to her in a severe and panicked tone, "YOU KILLED HIM, ZOEY! What the hell?!"

Zoey breathed out, "No witnesses... We're lucky this yard doesn't have cameras yet... otherwise we would be done for."

Jackie was quite emotionally shaken and put aside her bag of assorted foods like iced tea, chips, sandwiches, and chocolate bars. She was no longer hungry after witnessing her younger sister hit a man with a crowbar, potentially fatally.

Zoey sighed, "Let's hope that tomorrow morning we will be home and we can put this all behind us, Jackie... I don't like this either, but I don't want to be back in Quebec in some shed."

The class leader humanoid GP30 sighed, "You're right... let's hope we make it home."

To Be Continued


	9. An Attempted Escape, Part 4 - Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is during the time frame of 1998 to 2003 when CP 5000 and 5001 were not in service.  
> While in real life they were stored likely in Chicago, this is a fictional story where trains can turn into humanoids.
> 
> After Jackie's engine block cracked from CP abusing the two sisters, the two find themselves in a shed somewhere near Montréal. No light comes in to where they are, and after a year, they find a chance to escape.  
> The problem is, it's a long road back to Winnipeg where Jackie could be repaired or where they could seek refuge with Lottie or their Aunts Mildred and Sandra.
> 
> Jackie the GP30 as well as Abigail, Jordan the SD40-2W and Fives the SD40-W belongs to EsquimaltNanaimo on DeviantArt  
> Zoey the GP30 belongs to Zoey
> 
> Also I would like to give a humongous thanks to EsquimaltNanaimo of DeviantArt for helping me write this
> 
> Welcome to the second last chapter!

The grain train had been running all night, the two GP30 humanoid twin sisters, hunkered down in the cab of the diesel pushing the tail end of the train, awaiting the arrival in the Slurpee capital of the world.  
Zoey messed with the dials on her walkman-radio, trying to listen to the nightly news to plan a battle strategy in case the RCMP were now after them.

A transmission on the radio came through.  
"In other news, a man from the Thunder Bay Area, Michael Johnson was found dead in a box car at the Canadian National yards in Thunder Bay, pinned by some pallets of goods that shifted and crushed him. However, the cause of death was a head injury sustained from hitting his head when he was in a boxcar that started rolling while he was checking it over, before the goods pinned him in and no one realized he was there until it was too late. Johnson was known by his colleagues as "Flaming Mike" for his aggressive nature, and Johnson was also known for being part of a money siphoning and laundering ring back in the 70s. We are now here with his girlfriend at the hospital where he was pronounced deceased."

The two sisters listened to the radio bulletin.

The woman on the radio spoke, "Michael and I had a rocky relationship to put it lightly.., and before work he had told me to go look for a job because he wouldn't be supporting me anymore. I guess maybe it wasn't an accident. Maybe he... took matters into his own hands."

The news reporter guy took over, "It is advised to anyone who is working for Canadian National to speak with resources about any problems as to hopefully prevent deaths like these."

Zoey switched off her radio and let out a sigh of relief.  
"I guess I killed a scumbag, huh?"

Jackie looked to her sister and remarked in a stern tone, "You're extremely lucky he was a scumbag, what if he was a normal guy with a good life and children? And you are so extremely lucky we don't have finger prints!"

"Calm down, sis. He was going to get us sent back to Quebec."

Jackie was done with Zoey too stuck in her own head. The older GP30 instructed firmly, "When we get to Winnipeg, you and I are going separate ways after I get repaired."

"Aw come on, Jackalope," Zoey tried to reason.

"Don't call me Jackalope!" she turned away from her sister, "I... I'm really mad at you right now, Zoe." Her white rabbit ears drooped further.  
"I... I... I'm sorry I'm being so harsh," Jackie explained as she calmed down a little, she knew there was nothing to do now, and Zoey was still her sister even if Zoe killed a man, her soft voice rang iur, "But, PLEASE promise me, you won't kill anymore humans... This is our secret, alright?"

Zoey was glad that Trinity had fallen asleep shortly after Thunder Bay despite her engine still running and giving power for the train to move, as well as that she couldn't hear into the cab when her compressor kicked on, as it was when the incident happened back at their last stop.  
"Alright... And I promise not to kill any humans anymore."

Jackie was glad to hear that. She looked out to the horizon over the Eastern Manitoba cottage country area. She sighed softly, "I just... I just want to be whole again, Zoe."

Zoey stood up and walked over to her older sister, hugging her extremely tightly, "Aw, Jackalope, you'll get repaired. I know you will. You won't be like this forever. I know in my heart that you'll get back to British Columbia."  
She placed her hand on Jackie's shoulder as she stopped hugging her older sister, "I know you'll be able to see Abigail again... Just trust me."

Jackie got out of the bag of her Petro-Can snacks a mint-chocolate Nestle Aero bar and offered it to Zoey.

The younger sibling accepted the chocolate and in an emotionally-moved voice asked softly, "You got this for me?"

Jackie laughed, "Pfft yeah, it's both of our favourites, duh, silly."

Zoey hugged her sister again and softly said, "I'm gonna miss ya when you go out west. It was nice reconnecting, even if most of the time we spent together for the last year was sitting in the dark and talking... and me having night terrors and vivid nightmares."

Jackie reassured gently, "Hey, it's ok, Zoe, I'll make sure to come back for a visit someday, alright? You can count on me," she hugged her sister back tightly.

The two sisters let go of each other, and Zoey opened up the chocolate bar and broke it in two for them to share.

The city of Winnipeg was soon glowing in the near-distance, like a large beacon of hope. It was almost midnight, and the sisters were still quite awake and ready, as soon as they reached Symmington Yard to race to downtown and high-tail it to Lottie's apartment by the Waterfront to camp out til dawn.

Jackie breathed out, and proclaimed in an excited tone, "Look alive, Zoe, we're almost there."

Zoey stirred awake and looked out towards the city. She picked up her crowbar from the floor of the cab. Her left foot began bouncing slightly with slight excitement but major anxiety and the feeling she would need to fight as soon as they got out of the cab of Trinity.

It was a long and anxious 20 minutes into the Transcona Yards. The train stopped near the shops to let off a sleepy Jordan.

Jackie and Zoey took this as their chance, and hopped out of Trinity's cab.  
Zoey helped Jackie upon her back, ready to make a run for it. Zoey proclaimed, "after dusk, no one typically mans the gates, and if there is we can out run them I'm sure."

The two had almost made it to the Pandora and Bond Street gates of the shops when a pair of shops guards who were at the gate stopped the two humanoid diesel girls, not given much of a chance to run either.

Zoey looked to Jackie, softly muttering, "I can take..."

Jackie shook her head to her sister. She looked to the guard and explained, "Sir and Madame, we need to get back to Canadian Pacific. I need my engine block fixed, and my sister... she..."

The blonde male guard sternly remarked, "No can do, you two escaped the shops in Quebec, and now you need to be put back. You can't run from the law."

The woman security guard who was holding Zoey softly said, "Look, if you girls play nice, we will let you enjoy a nice day in Winnipeg before we send you back to Quebec, alright?"

Jackie and Zoey looked at each other, sighed, and allowed themselves to be turned in. Jackie uttered softly, "We can run out the front gates... we almost were free...".

To Be Continued


	10. An Attempted Escape, Part 5 - Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is during the time frame of 1998 to 2003 when CP 5000 and 5001 were not in service.  
> While in real life they were stored likely in Chicago, this is a fictional story where trains can turn into humanoids.
> 
> Also a few things: 1) Zoey killing a man is a repressed memory of Zoey's she cannot remember it. 2) she would only kill someone who is a threat to protect someone she cares a lot about. She would kill someone to protect Nellie even.
> 
> After Jackie's engine block cracked from CP abusing the two sisters, the two find themselves in a shed somewhere near Montréal. No light comes in to where they are, and after a year, they find a chance to escape.  
> The problem is, it's a long road back to Winnipeg where Jackie could be repaired or where they could seek refuge with Lottie or their Aunts Mildred and Sandra.
> 
> Jackie the GP30 as well as Abigail, Jordan the SD40-2W and Fives the SD40-W belongs to EsquimaltNanaimo on DeviantArt  
> Zoey the GP30 belongs to Zoey
> 
> Also I would like to give a humongous thanks to EsquimaltNanaimo of DeviantArt for helping me write this
> 
> Welcome to the last chapter of this arc!

Uncertain of if it was day, uncertain of if it was night, the first built GP30 looked over in the dark to her sister who was on the other set of tracks, pouting over how they had failed their attempt to get to safety.

"Zoey... You can't stay upset forever about that, we tried, and it's been a month now."

The two GP30s, after having been caught trying to leave CN, indeed were compensated with a day, but that's all it was. One day, planned activities by the security guards, and no chance to see anyone they knew who could help them get away and be able to escape.  
Despite making some lovely memories at the Assiniboine Park and the Forks, the two would've traded it away for freedom in the cycle of an engine.  
Since now the two sisters could hear the icy November winds howling outside the shed in Chicago in which they were being stored.

Zoey huffed, feeling ashamed of herself, "I blew it... now we're going to be stuck here... and you won't be fixed... a-and..." the younger GP30 started sniffling, "We might never see Aunt Sandy and Mildred again."  
The younger GP30 added to her spoken thoughts, "And worst of all now we can't escape. The railroad police here have guns... They could shoot us and kill us. I, I'm so sorry Jackie..."

The eldest GMD GP30 looked over to her sister, focusing deeply before becoming humanoid. Her nose slightly twitched as she approached her sister and hugged her sister near the coupler.  
"I really hope someone buys us soon, Zoe..." Jackie responded, trying to keep her composure, but she too was quite agitated and saddened that they were in now an equal if not worse situation than before.

Zoey shifted down as well to her humanoid form and hugged her sister tightly.

"Maybe someday..."

The End for this Arc


	11. Nellie's Dead Dove Do Not Eat Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Nellie is being inappropriate and irate due to late-onset growing pains, let's see what happens when she has a panic attack... again.....  
> Jackie the GP30 belongs to EsquimaltNanaimo on deviantart.  
> Michelle the SD40 belongs to ShockwaveToaster on Deviantart

The SW1001 woke up one Sunday morning feeling full of some sort of energy, she didn't know what it was, but she shrugged it off. Sundays were normally difficult since she would be going back to work the next day.  
The chilly winter's morning felt off, as Nellie felt a cramp in her engine when it started up, but she disregarded it completely thinking she just strained a gasket or something since she had been sleeping outside because she was too tired from work to go home.

The little diesel trundled to the GWWD office as she promised to talk to Jackie that morning.  
She shrunk down to her humanoid form and walked into the GWWD building. The humanoid SW1001 saw that Angeline was taking her turn talking with Jackie.

Angeline looked over to Nellie and greeted, "Good Morning, Nellie, how was your sleep?"

Nellie rattled off, not realizing Jackie could over hear, "Weird dreams, I dreamed Zoey punched out some diesel who laughed at her, and I had severe nightmares."

Angeline looked at the humanoid EMD switcher with a perplexed expression, concerned a bit by her coworker's words, and hoping she would stop talking, but alas Nellie's mind was not installed properly that morning.

"Oh and I heard something neat last night, Penelope made an oops and instead of saying 'fits like a glove' she said 'fits like a quartz in a geode', do you think she means like notch...."

"Hey Nell?" a voice from the E&N diesel from the radio remarked sternly, "These topics are rather inappropriate."

Nellie flinched a bit from the words and from her insides cramping. She apologized, "I'm sorry, I think it might be growing pains, but that's no valid ex..."

Angeline looked at Nellie in shock and horror that the diesel would say such vulgarities.

Jackie interjected again, "Nellie that's not public information, it's extremely TMI... I don't think that's even something you'd tell Zoey."

Nellie didn't answer.

"Actually, hold that thought, shit I gotta go." Jackie remarked, the unimpressed tone in her voice was as clear as a polished headlamp, "Ange, I gotta go, I have a train to take down to Victoria."

Angeline apologized in a polite tone, "I'm terribly sorry about Nellie, Jackie. I hope you have a lovely day." The winged woman ended the radio conversation and then glared down with her purple eyes upon the 5'3'' humanoid diesel woman.  
"Nellie, I know you are trying to be better, but this, in fact seems like you want to go back to being the scum of Canada by being a complete and utter putz. Oy vey! Can't you just think before you start saying such FILTH!?"

Nellie began to stammer, "A-A-Angie... I'm sorry."

The humanoid SD40 turned away from the switcher and sternly remarked, "I don't want to even look at you right now," before she stormed out of the office, closing the door behind her respectful to the building but still firm enough to express her anger.

Nellie sat on the grey couch in the station office, thinking about her actions and words insanely critically, letting the old memory of Beezle berate her and put her down. 

"Good Morning, Nellie!" A cheery and bubbly voice greeted about 20 minutes later when the door opened again.

Nellie looked away from the humanoid GP30 and she softly said, "Go away, Penelope."

Penelope gasped before running over to her friend, "What's wrong, Nellie? That's most definitely not like you!"

Nellie sighed, "I'm not a good diesel to be around right now, anyways, I keep saying the wrong things and not thinking."

"Sounds like me sometimes," Penelope giggled before she sat down beside her friend to be reassuring, "So what's got your cables in a knot, Nell?"

"You won't be mad if I say?"

Penelope giggled, "Goodness no, you're my friend!"

Nellie sighed, hoping that Penelope would still keep her word after explaining.  
"Well, SW1001s have this... problem, that even long after they're adults, they get.... ummm... you know..."

Penelope looked down to her friend slightly obliviously, "They get what?"

Nellie remarked, "Uh... the... th-the growing pains..." The ginger woman flinched after saying it, worried for Penelope's reaction.

Penelope, indeed reacted negatively, "You still get cramps and leak oil once a month? That's really icky! I'm so sorry you have to go through that."

Nellie sighed, "It gets worse..."  
The SW1001 held her wrists with both her hands, slightly scratching her wrists with her fingernails as a punishment, hoping Penelope wouldn't see, "And... sometimes when I get those pains, I... I end up saying inappropriate things... like telling people my weird dreams and saying vulgar stuff, like the thing last night you said about geodes and quartz crystals."

Penelope nervously laughed and remarked, "You know you shouldn't be saying stuff like that... People and other engines could think you're turning bad again. Especially Jackie."

"I already fucked up, I'm sure Jackie won't want anything to do with me again." Nellie sighed, her nails dug deeper into her pale grey skin.

The humanoid GP30 sighed and looked down before noticing Nellie's hands. She quickly pulled Nellie's hands away from each other. Penelope scolded in still a soft voice, "Nellie! Stop that! YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH RUST BY DOING THAT TO YOUR SKIN!"  
Penelope let go of Nellie's hands after Nellie started trying to pull away from her friend.  
"That's not ok, Nellie! Do you need me to get Zoey?"

Nellie flinched and started to cry, "Please don't tell Zoey I was bad, she might not wanna be my friend anymore... She..."  
The ginger woman couldn't feel it but she was starting to turn feral, her sclera started turning black, her skin changed to an orangey fox colour and her face and mouth morphed into the face of a beast-like fox.  
Nellie's voice became growly, "She would hate me... She would hate the monster I am."

Penelope looked to Nellie in fear and backed up slowly.  
"N-n-now N-Nellie... there's no need for violence..." 

Nellie could see the fear in Penelope's eyes and she realized once she looked down at her hands. They were no longer the little grey hands she normally looked upon, but the black claws of a feral beast.  
The distorted creature Nellie had become fled out the door of the former station on all fours, crying as she sprinted away.

Penelope shook in fear, terrified of what she just witnessed.

Nellie fled out of the yard, having taken shit WAY too far, once more. Nellie's panic was making her mind spiral. She needed to leave, she needed to run away, she needed to be where she belonged. CN, the only place she belonged. She was merely a cog, and maybe if she just worked and had no friends that it would be better that way.  
The unrational feral beast bounded down the CN line towards the shops.

A CN work truck was heading up the line to deal with a crash near Taylor Avenue with an out going grainer and a herd of deer. The workers saw Nellie bounding up the line and stopped their vehicle to radio in to RTC.  
"RTC, this is Randall Smith from Canadian National, a feral diesel is headed up the line towards Transcona Shops. Take necessary precautions, Over."

The radio buzzed back with some words from a dispatcher, "Did you happen to see the reporting marks, over?"

"Looks like a CN diesel with 446 on its sleeves, do you copy?"

"Oh, the one from the ENR incident... We will take precautions and apprehend her, thank you. Out."  
The radio went silent allowing the workers to continue on their way to the tracks by the Tuxedo Area Walmart.

Nellie, started losing momentum from running, and started to wear herself down, but she still was in a rather shitty headspace, which kept her in the pessimistic form. She came to a stop just short of the crossing at Panet and looked up to the crossing to see three CN police cars. The feral SW1001 ducked into some bushes where the dead branches were thick and listened in with her strong fox ears.

"When she comes down this track, we will tranq her and bring her back to the holding tank until she calms down," one officer remarked, the older officer beside him snickered.

"Pfft, Steve, that's not harsh enough for an engine possibly plotting property damage, we probably will have her locked up in the dark shop."

The Feral fox monster froze, she didn't like the idea of the dark shop, a lonely shop where no light comes in and an engine is not only locked inside for a month, but their fuel tank is also drained and their batteries get unclipped, as after an incident in the 90s, that was the standard for all engines thrown in there.  
She snuck along the tree-line before she could bound down the tracks, now heading westward, back towards St. Boniface, pushing herself despite being exhausted.

Nellie heard something driving after her and glanced back to see a CN police car that had the second set of wheels now heading after her.  
The feral SW1001 leapt for an embankment heading down from the tracks and slid down through the dead overgrowth, giving herself a chance to escape capture.  
She ran through the snow, shaking and fighting to get away from them.  
Nellie was frightened.  
"Not only now are my friends now against me, I'm going to go to train jail," Nellie sobbed as she ran, "And it's all my fault because I said something inappropriate!"

The SW1001 fox monster was stopped by someone... or something. She had hit her head on something metal.  
The blue eyes of the beast scanned upwards, noticing the metal was red, and had in some spots white stripes. She looked all the way up at the 6'3" being, seeing a rabbit like monster with multi-chromatic eyes.  
Nellie slowly backed up in worry. She stammered, "I-I... I'm so sorry, d-don't drag me to the dark shops."

The eyes of the rabbit monster turned predominately green as she looked upon the tremoring fox monster.  
She said in a slightly villainous woman sounding voice that yet had a tone of familiarity, "It's alright, I'm not taking you somewhere bad."

Nellie studied the monster, the white with grey fur, the shoulder plates with the black and white multimark 'pac-man' symbol, the 3 curve shape of the helmet of the armoured rabbit monster, the overbite and fangs, and a long draping braid behind the being made the feral SW1001's mind calm.  
"Z-Zoey?"

Zoey was about so say something when she heard CN Police cars draw closer. She scooped up Nellie into her arms and leapt up 30 feet into the air, the two almost gliding once the hop reached it's height.

Nellie looked up to the eyes of the creature and smiled, she felt so happy to see Zoey, even if she was like this.  
"Wh-what happened to you?"

Zoey soothed, in a voice more similar to her normal voice, "When you fled the office, Penelope came to get me. She explained that you unintentionally upset some diesels and that you turned feral again. I lost my cool and I headed in the direction she saw you run to try to find you." The two came back down to the ground before Zoey took a leap up to the top of a grain silo near by and she laid low with Nellie until the CN police drove by and headed past them to check the Canadian Pacific yard by the Love Day Mushrooms growery.  
The brunette leapt up from the grain silo, still holding her friend, before the two glided down to the GWWD yard. She looked upon her best friend to see Nellie had changed back to her normal humanoid form and had calmed down entirely.

The two reached the ground and Zoey let go of Nellie so she herself could change back. In a flash of blue light, Zoey had changed back to her normal humanoid form, no armour anywhere to be seen, her hair was back to being a long brunette and blue ponytail, and she no had her humanoid face without fur or scary looking eyes. Zoey's nose twitched happily before she hugged Nellie again.

Nellie sighed, "I guess I have a lot of apologizing to do."

Zoey remarked as she patted her best friend on the back, "You might, yes. But I'm here for you, and so is Penelope. You might still go through growing pains and say the worst things at the worst times, but mind you, that accidents and lapses in judgement do happen, just next time, if you're not sure about if you should say something to someone, practice with me first, alright?"

Nellie nodded, and looked away embarrassedly.

"Shhh, it's ok," Zoey soothed, "I'm not mad, and don't worry, even if Jackie stays mad for a while, just try to talk to someone else."

Nellie looked away still, feeling ashamed she relapsed and turned bad.

Zoey remarked with a laugh, "Come on, I know Jackie is working today, but I think Michelle is around for a bit before she has to take some ties up to Esquimalt with 5334 to keep him in line."

Nellie beamed a bit, she liked talking with the BCR SD40 who also had fox-like distortions.  
"That sounds like fun! Thanks, Zoey."

Zoey laughed, "And then we can apologize together to Jackie, I'm sure she's not that mad at you... I mean who could stay mad at you? Just remember, your brain makes you think things are worse than they are. Don't write something that paints Jackie as an angry diesel when infact she probably handles stuff really calmly." Zoey looked at a silent Nellie and laughed, "I mean, you'll be ok."

The end of this story. See ya in the next one


	12. Halloween Princess Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Marina get a little playful on Halloween  
> Takes place during the Halloween chapters (yet to be written) in the Distorted Diesels Continued Series

The humanoid GP20-ECO had come back from accompanying her little sister, Star, and their friend Ferny on their ventures trick-or-treating in the Tuxedo area by Lindsay Avenue. She had gotten a text invite back to Penelope's.  
The ginger, in her 1980s Disney-like mermaid costume, using her crutches, got up the stairs of the caboose and to the door before knocking on the door softly.

"Come innnn!" A voice trilled in a sing-song manner.

Marina entered the caboose and saw Penelope sitting at her vanity, wearing a lot of Disney princess stuff.  
"Penelope? Which princess are you?" the ginger asked curiously, fidgeting with a string of pearls she was wearing, unintentionally looking at Penelope's soft bosom that was exposed through the neckline of the Snow White's dress she was wearing.\

Nervously, the brunette giggled, "Well, I wanted to be Snow White, but I lost the wig somehow, so I decided to have Belle's hair, but neither of the princesses have a crown, so I wore Aurora's crown..."

Marina walked over to her girlfriend and lifted up a clip on golden hair extension braid that was adorned with a purple flower, "And you also wanted to have a reference to Tangled, right?"

Penelope turned a little rosy in the cheeks while fidgeting with a stuffed rabbit she borrowed from Nellie, "Yeah, I wanted to be all the princesses I liked at once, and I look so silly."  
She sighed and looked up to her girlfriend who was standing up, "And you're Ariel, and GOSH, I love the look of the pearls on you."

Marina pulled up a chair that was near by and sat down beside her girlfriend before softly kissing the brunette on the lips.  
"You're so beautiful, P, especially when you blush."

Penelope giggled and covered her face slightly,  
"Stop, you're making me blush more."

The ginger took a hold of Penelope's right hand gently and kissed the back of it softly.

Penelope giggled more, she fanned her face with her left hand. She teased happily, "Oh, you wicked siren, you've gotten me under your spell."

Marina sang softly her response to Penelope, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Penelope gently pried herself away from Marina and giggled, "If we're going to get frisky, let's lock the door first, okay?"  
The brunette stood up and walked over to the door of her caboose and locked it before walking back to Marina.  
She sat down again and asked, "May I kiss you back?"

"Not yet," the redhead teased as she pulled out the bobby pin that held part of Penelope's hair up in a bun, letting it cascade down the back of the pretty humanoid GP30.

Penelope turned really rosy in the cheeks and excitedly tapped her flats on the floor, she knew she was going to be flirted with excessively.  
"Goodness gracious."

Marina gently undid one of the hidden buttons of the blouse part of the Snow White outfit on her girlfriend and exposed the soft C cup breasts of her girlfriend.  
"Is it alright for me to kiss here?" She asked playfully.

Penelope nodded, she couldn't get any words out since she was so flustered.

The ginger slowly leaned down, her lips now inches from the soft breasts of her lover. She kissed the right side one softly, leaving a pink lipstick mark on it. She lifted her head and looked into the chocolate-hued eyes of her love interest.  
"Is this too much for you, my sweet Pea?"

Penelope fanned herself slightly and pleaded in a sigh, "Yes, but I want more."

Marina looked back to the soft bosom of her girlfriend and kissed it more, dotting the fair snow coloured skin with little pink kiss marks.

"Ohhh goodness." Penelope whimpered, crossing her legs slightly, trying to keep herself composed, but she was getting more intrigued in giving back some affections to her foxy haired girlfriend.  
Soon, she was being helped out of the dress and was sitting back on the swivel chair of her vanity in her bubblegum pink bra and lacy panties, still donning a tiara.  
"I hope I still look like a princess to you, even if I'm under dressed," Penelope whispered.

Marina giggled as she slipped off her long green shimmering skirt, "You do, now don't mind me, I'm trading my fins for the chance to get closer."

Penelope watched, she hadn't seen Marina in her underwear in a long time. The brunette, once Marina was sitting down again, made her move.  
The brunette's soft cherry lips peppered the fox haired woman's bosom and neck with kisses.  
"Oh Marina, you're so beautiful, I want this so bad," the soft voice of the woman begged, she felt her pulse near her panties and she asked, "May we take this to the bed?"

Marina responded with a smile, "Of course, my Penelope."

Once the two had made it back to Penelope's murphy bed, the brunette got a little timid, and explained worriedly, "Marina, I need to explain something... My vagina is... it's kind of like a quartz crystal. You know, it goes out instead of, instead of the normal."

"Penelope, it's ok, I don't mind, I know you don't have a 'geode' like me, that's ok. I don't think anything less of you. I promise."

Penelope nervously giggled, her voice getting more self conscious as she spoke, "I know, it's just I was worried because you know, they made me a girl while I was still on the assembly line, and so I have a voice that's high, I have pink lips, and soft breasts that are natural, and even my shoulders aren't broad, it's just the one remnant because they didn't put a puella on me..."

Marina interrupted her brunette girlfriend, as the ginger slipped off her purple polka dotted panties, "Pea, I don't care what's in your panties, I love YOU, now let's see what your quartz can do."

Penelope felt better and felt her quartz vagina get crystal firm again. She slipped off her panties and encouraged Marina to sit on her lap facing her.  
"It's been a while for both of us so I promise to be gentle."

Marina, with Penelope's help, got onto the lap of the humanoid GP30. She put her arms around the soft curved hips of her brunette girlfriend and breathed out with an aroused sigh as she let Penelope's quartz vagina into her geode vagina.  
"Can we stay like this, Penelope?" Marina hummed, her eyes closing firmly as her labia pulsed just from having Penelope inside her.

Penelope began kissing Marina's neck gently before she spoke with a melodic sigh, "Hnnn, that actually feels really good."  
The brunette moved the flowing, silky ginger and platinum hair away from her girlfriend's shoulder and started kissing there too, often taking a break to breathe since Marina's pulse and involuntary arousal contractions rendered Penelope slightly dazed with pleasure.

The humanoid GP20-Eco flirted in a very lusty voice, "I love how we're technically doing nothing, but it feels wonderful."

Penelope blushed, looking away a bit, slightly shifting herself to go a little deeper into Marina.

Marina muttered softly in a pleasured voice, coaxing to her girlfriend, "You want me to make this more enjoyable for both of us?  
The ginger winked before she gently rubbed her hand over the pearl bracelet on Penelope's right wrist. Her duo-chromatic eyes looked to the humanoid GP30 with a look of adoration, love, and desire before she started riding the 'quartz' vagina of her love.

Penelope closed her eyes and let out a whimper of pleasure. She cried out in her adorably sweet voice, "Oh, Marina!"  
The brunette's breathing got more rapid the more Marina moved herself.  
"Ohhhh golly!" the brown eyed woman stated as she placed her hands on Marina's thighs.   
Penelope felt like she was in heaven. Her heart fluttered, she breathed in deep drawing in the gentle aquatic perfume scent of her girlfriend, the humanoid GP30 moved one of her hands up to fan herself.

"You're getting flustered, aren't you," Marina teased, she was breathing more audibly as she worked, pleasing herself and her girlfriend.  
Marina leaned close to Penelope, pulling her girlfriend into an embrace as she kept rocking herself on Penelope. The ginger began kissing her girlfriend's neck at the same time.  
The blue and green eyed woman asked cheekily as she stopped her kisses, "You're close, aren't you? I know I am."

Penelope nodded, letting out a squeak of pleasure, she was nearing her gush point.  
"Ohhh Marina, I'm almost there..."

"Wait for me first, alright?" the humanoid Canadian Pacific repower instructed before she took a hold of both Penelope's hands and made Penelope cup her breasts that were in a faux seashell bra.

Penelope knew what to do. She gently slipped her hands under the cups of the stylized bra-shirt and started rubbing Marina's nipples gently.   
The brunette felt Marina close tightly around her, and Penelope's eyes closed. She cried out in pleasure loudly.  
"Marina!!! Oh goodness, oh fudge, oh heavens!"

Marina squirted slightly as she climaxed, breathing heavily and softly moaning to her beautiful brunette lover, "Penelope, you're gifted, you fucking beautiful blessing."

Penelope couldn't focus on the words of her lover, as she herself gushed into Marina, incoherently mumbling as she did, which turned into giggled of euphoria.  
"W-wow!" Penelope sighed as she was basking in the after glow, her girlfriend still sitting on her lap. She fell onto her back, Marina falling on top of her.  
The brunette opened her eyes and gasped a bit.  
"I haven't had fun like that since 1979," the dazed GP30 woman admitted, gazing up at her beautiful girlfriend, "I feel so alive!"

Marina pulled herself off of Penelope and she passionately kissed Penelope, the afterglow making Marina hyper-romantic.  
"I'm definitely looking forward to next time."   
The ginger looked down to her girlfriend and asked softly with some worry, "Are you alright? You see a little tired..."

Penelope giggled a bit, fanning herself slightly before she responded, still a little dazed, "Not at all, I'm just, I feel so good it's making me dizzy."

The humanoid GP20-ECO laid down beside her girlfriend before she began to hold the brunette in a loving embrace.  
"Just breathe, my sweet Pea, get yourself down from that love rush."

"I don't want it to stop, Mari," Penelope admitted as she cuddled up to her girlfriend, "I love the after feeling. It's so... It's so warm and cozy and intimate."

Marina asked cheekily, "You love coming down from the climax slowly, don't you, my sweet?"

"It's like floating down from heaven ever so gently," the woman clad in the pink bra breathed, "It's more delightful than having ice cream after dress shopping."   
Penelope asked softly as she was starting to feel more normal, yet still enjoying the after glow, "Hey Marina?"

The fox-haired woman kissed her girlfriend on the left cheek gently before asking, "What would you want, my sweat Pea?"

"I like when you wear pearls... It drives me crazy in the best way."

Marina twirled at a section of Penelope's chocolatey hued tresses and trilled, "That's a very good thing, considering I'm wearing them more often now," she then whispered to her girlfriend, "It's like how I love seeing you get all bashful when I get flirty." Marina continued to twirl at the brunette's hair trying to make Penelope that way.

The brunette looked over to her girlfriend and giggled, "Marinaaa!" before she put her right hand on her face while just letting the humanoid GP20-eco continue toying with her hair.  
"One of these days you're going to get me so flustered I'll go cross-eyed." 

"You'd still be the cutest geep in all of North America."

Penelope felt herself blushing uncontrollably and covered her face with both her hands, "Ahhhh, no!"

Marina asked softly, "Would you... want to do a round two, Penelope?" She eyed Penelope's lower half, noticing the 'quartz' vagina of her girlfriend was starting to re-firm. 

"I would love that, actually..."

The end of this story. See ya in the next one


End file.
